Twin Chronicles
by NomNomInc
Summary: Lelouch has an older twin sister, Leabella vi Britannia. She has spent the last six years, while he was Japan, in Belarus. Now, she has returned to Britannia, has become the new sub-viceroy of Area 11, and will become Zero's toughest enemy. Starts off before before canon.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place about a year before Code Geass starts. However the first part starts off a few days after Marianne dies.

Enjoy~

Ch.1

Leabella 10 (1st POV)

"Why won't anyone tell me anything!?" I yelled from inside my room-holding cell. It was considerably smaller than my room back in at the Aries Villa, but it wasn't cramped either. At least, for a ten year old body it wasn't. For an adult it should have been. The room was designed with dull grays and blues, and one wall was solid glass. At one corner of the room there was a surveillance camera. There were no windows, so I couldn't see what time it was or _where_ I was. What was I doing here? The last I remember I was roaming around the Villa looking for Lelouch. That's when a hand…one holding a cloth. Someone drugged me. But why?

"Hello!" I yell again. I had been up for a couple hours and getting more worried. If Britannia put me in a cell what did they do to Lelouch and Nunnally? Where was mother? What if they're in dan-

"Just hours awake, and you're already annoying me," a monotone voice came from the com attached to the glass wall. I forwarded my brows as a boy walked into the view of the cell. He was probably only a few years older than me. Upon his head was a royal green military hat that matched the rest of his uniform –which I noted wasn't Britannian-that covered his blue-black hair that just brushed his ears making him look childish. He had piercing icy blue eyes that complemented his bored expression.

I looked at him up and down walking up to the glass wall. The clothes they gave me were odd. A simple white undershirt that ended a few inches above knees and a dark red cloak that had far to long sleeves that brushed the flour when I let my arms loose at my sides. I glared at him, "Who are you?"

He bent down and slowly took a seat on the floor crisscross right in front of me. As I looked at him perplexed, he said, "The people here call me R.R."

"R.R.?" I said. He motioned me to sit, but I ignored him, "What's your real name?"

"You want to know?" When I nodded he smirked, "Sit, and I'll tell you." I glared at him. Who was he to tell me what to do? I'm a _princess_. After a moment of staring back at each other, the curiosity started to eat at me.

I scoffed, turning away and smirking, "What do I care. You don't know who I am."

"You are Leabella vi Britannia of the Royal Britannia family," I snapped my head towards him, my eyes widening, "third princess, and sixteenth heir to the thrown. Though, who knows now? From what Britannia says the Japanese kidnapped you," my blood ran cold. No, I couldn't be in Japan. There were on the verge of war with Britannia. Soon Japan was going to be a war zone. "...when really your nation just handed you over to this country…"

"Liar!" I yelled, "There's no way, father would never do-"

"Believe it, kid" he said getting up showing the crest on his shoulder. Surprisingly it was in Britannian and read 'Belarusian Army'…Belarus…that was in east Europe. No where near Japan. Which meant Belarus was going to be under Britannia's radar sometime soon. "You're a hostage to an enemy country."

* * *

Nunnally 13; Lelouch 16 (3rd POV)

"Happy Birthday, Nunnally," Lelouch said gently. He smiled as his sister blew out the candles on the small cake he made early that day. "Did you make a wish?"

"Uh-huh!" the blind, dusty blond said, smiling, "I wished that I'd be able to live a happy life with you forever." The edge of Lelouch's smile twitched. They would never be happy if they would have to be in hiding all the time. "…and that one day, we'll find Sissy." Lelouch's smile completely faltered at that.

"I don't know about that," Lelouch said softly almost subdued, "It been years since we saw her…"

Nunnally's eyebrows forward, "Brother, do you mind if I ask you for something?"

"Of course not," Lelouch said quickly, "I'll give you anything you want, you know that."

"Well," Nunnally turned down as if embarrassed, " I never heard about what happened to Sissy. After what happened to Mom…" His sister's word actually caused pain to him. He never did tell her what happened to their sister all those years ago. "I was wondering, can you tell me what happened to her? Did s-she stay in Pendragon? O-or did she…"

Lelouch reached out to place a hand on hers. He blinked when he found that it was shaking. She was scared to ask him with question? Or was she nervous about the subject? "Nunnally," that stopped the girl's rambling, "Apparently, that night the villa was attacked, Lea-" Lelouch forwarded his brows. Was it that hard to say her name? It's been years since he's spoken it, but still it was his sister. His _twin_ sister. Lelouch swallowed harshly before starting, "Leabella was kidnapped by the terrorist." Nunnally took in a sharp breath.

"But weren't those terrorist…?"

"Yes, from what was reported they were Japanese, but when we arrived here, there was no word of her existence here."

"Nobody knew about her?"

"That's what I got from my research." He wasn't lying. If Leabella was kidnapped, she would have been a hostage just like them, and they three would have met up at some point before the war. If asked, none of the people who were in charge of Nunnally and Lelouch had even heard that they had a sister. From what Suzaku told them, the Kururugi's weren't holding any other hostages. When he and Nunnally were reported dead, he looked into Leabella's file and saw that she was not reported dead. Over the years, he concluded that his twin sister was most likely sent off to another country like he was. Mostly likely, nowhere near Japan.

"I had a dream about her last night," Nunnally soft sweet voice took Lelouch out of his thoughts. "We were back at the villa, but she was all grown up," Nunnally smiled, "She was really pretty and had long hair like Mother. And she was talking to me about how she misses me and you…" Soft tears started running down the girl's face. Lelouch instantly scooted closer to her and embrace his sister comforting.

* * *

Leabella 16

"So, how does it feel to be home?"

"You know fully well, Richard," I say to the boy walking to my side. Now I was well over a foot taller than him, and he had not changed at all through the years and still looked like a thirteen year old boy with dark hair. I strode further across the grand hall to some double doors. There two guards were stationed. At the sight of me, they bowed with a 'your highness' and gave Richard wary looks. After we walked out into the patio, we continued our conversation.

"He actually accepted your request for an audience?" bright blue eyes looked sideways at me.

"Of course he did," I said looking straight on as we neared our desired building, "It's been six years."

"Well, I guess I'll just run around the gardens till you're done," we came upon the double doors of the building where two more guards were stationed. Again they bowed and eyed my companion, "Good luck." He walked away, his hands clasped behind his back, and the guards narrowed his eyes at him.

I took a deep breath, "I'm ready to take the audience with the Emperor now."

"Presenting Leabella vi Britannia, third princess and sixteenth heir to the thrown!" I strode in along the aisle.

I heard the mummers of the court as I took each step: 'The lost princess?' 'The one kidnapped by Japan?' 'Wasn't she actually in Belarus?' 'But they just fell to Britannia recently.' 'I thought she was dead.' 'Apparently not.' 'Now we'll have to deal with another commoner-royal.' I brushed each snide comment off as I made my way to end.

Once there, I knelt looking down for a moment before meeting that mans eyes, the eyes I inherited. He eyed me for a long tedious moment before speaking in a booming voice, "Leabella… you have returned."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"From what I read in the report my new Knight of Ten sent me, you were the one who took down Belarus' capital city with just under thirty men."

"Well trained men," I replied.

"I commend you, my daughter. You obviously have worth," I smirked, "Now, I'd like to know. I also heard you brought your men."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Very well. You may have them registered into the army and have them under your command as reward."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Now, on the subject matter of what I want you to do." I gritted my teeth looking down. I expected him to put me to work, yes, but I had my own plans: to locate and reunite with Lelouch and Nunnally. "If Bradley told me correctly, you were the Belarusian President's secret advisory when it came to political and military situations with Russia." Crap. This was the moment I would be called a traitor for helping an enemy country stand against Britannia territory. I'd be stripped of my royal status and never get any power from this man, or worse be executed.

"As it seems, you obviously helped in weakening Belarus' military and political system, very good." What? Was he serious? Sure I did do that, but not until I saw that idiotic President of Belarus had stopped listening to me and the country started losing against the Britannian-Russian front. He thought I started it? He couldn't be that stupid or ignorant. I looked up at him perplexed. No, he wasn't. He was simply throwing a bone. If he was giving me credit for something, it was obvious that he wanted something out of me. What it was, I did not know. "It shows your natural talent to be a leader." I released a quiet sigh of relief. "I shall send you to Area Eleven."

"Yes, your Majesty." Area Eleven. Formerly known as Japan. Even after six years, the settlement wasn't completely secured. If I remember correctly, my bother Clovis was viceroy. And a terrible one. From Belarus I heard he became the sub-viceroy under some military hero that I don't remember the name to until the man was strangely assassinated and Clovis became viceroy. Now the small territory was having trouble with terrorist groups, a corrupted military system, and Prince Sauvé at the top.

"Once you become seventeen you will become Clovis' sub-viceroy. Then, when you turn eighteen, you will become viceroy. Prepare your men, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Dismissed." I rose from my kneel, turned my back to the man, and stepped out. Once the double doors leading me out closed, I let a smirk spread on my face. Content, I turned to my right towards the gardens to find Richard.

"Bella!" I didn't turn fast enough before a flurry of bright pink jumped me knocking both of us to the ground.

I groaned opening my eyes to stare into eyes just a shade lighter than mine, "Euphie."

I proceeded to get glompped by my younger sister as she cried, "Oh! I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much! I was so worried when you disappeared and Lelouch he…"

"Where is he?" I asked seriously. She looked at me worriedly. She sat up on my lap just like she used to when we were younger. I sat up a bit too leaning back on my palms. "Euphie, where is Lelouch and Nunnally." She didn't answer. I really didn't want to do this but I had too. "Guess there's no choice…" I moved closer to her making sure our eyes were locked. I reached up to my face just to my eyes, removing the dark violet contact at my left eye. Staring back into her eyes as they become red rimmed and she enter a subdued state.

* * *

"_Euphie," Cornelia was seen as a teen kneeling down to a nine year old Euphemia, "Lady Marianne is dead." _

"_No!" Euphie cried, clinging to her sister, "She can't be!"_

* * *

_It was late and Euphie was supposed to be in bed already, but she wasn't. She was hiding behind cracked door as she peered into the room that held her older brother. He was pacing back and forth ignoring the tea that the maid brought to help him sleep. He was holding a stack of papers. Probably taken from Schneizel. _

_Lelouch ran a hand through his messy hair muttering, "Mother's been killed terrorist, Leabella was kidnapped, and Nunnally is crippled."_

* * *

"_Sister, where Lulu and Nuna?" Euphie asked. _

_Cornelia looked away grief stricken, "They've been taken hostage." _

"_What!?"_

* * *

_Euphie was present for her first viewing as part of the court. She, with Cornelia and Schneizal, waited for their other sibling and the hearing to start._

_From behind her she heard: 'So, was the vi Britannia prince taken to Japan?' 'Of course he was. Storming in here high and mighty, little brat.' 'He deserves it.' 'So, will he meet his sister there?' 'No, from what I heard that other commoner-royal child was kidnapped by Belarusians.'__ 'I heard it was Japan.'_

* * *

"So, he was sent to Japan."

"Wha?" Euphie seems to snap out of her daze blinking.

"Leabella," a voice not that far away says. Turning around I see Richard approaching us.

"Who are you?" Euphemia says getting off of me a little dizzy. Richard eyes raising an eyebrow, and I quickly return the contact to its place before the princess noticed.

Richard bowed to Euphie and put on a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. You can call me R.R."

* * *

Yay! First chapter! Tell me what you think! I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay new chapter! Okay hope you like it!

I don't own Code Geass

Enjoy~

Ch.2

Leabella 10 (3rd POV)

"So this is the girl?" a gruff voice said.

"Yes," a considerably younger voice replied. There stood Richard looking over the form of the lost vi Britannia princess though a security camera. She lying on the small twin bed of her holding cell unconscious. They had brought her in just that morning at dawn. She was still sedated, as per orders. She wouldn't be up and about for a couple more hours. She was wearing a powder blue frilly dress suitable of a princess, and in Richard's arms was a shirt he stole from the soldiers' quarters and his favorite red cloak. They may be too big for her, but it'll have to do. They couldn't let any body see her in that dress without people thinking she was a noble.

"So, now our agreement is fulfilled," the man behind him said. Marko Sakovich. He wore a fancy suit that bore a pin of the flag of Belarus.

"Yes," the boy turned away from the screen facing him, "You wished to become the president of this nation, and in return, you have given me a new contractor. Though, it was mostly my doing."

The man ignored Richard's comment, "And now, to get you to help me more, what do you want in exchange for your help against Russia."

The boy smirked.

* * *

Leabella 12

"You want troops!?" Leabella looked up from her plate. At the moment she was eating dinner with Richard. She had finally gotten his name once she made a contract with him the third day after they had met.

"What? You can't get me that?"

The thirteen year old looking boy tsked. "It's going to take some time. They certainly aren't going to be the best, under your circumstances."

"I don't care how long it takes," Leabella sipped on her water, "From what Sakovich told me, Belarus has a whole platoon of Japanese soldiers, and the EU is using them as suicide knightmares. If you can get me around two dozen, I'll be satisfied.

* * *

Leabella 16

"Leabella! Welcome to Area 11!" Clovis exclaimed. She had just entered his office with Richard in tow. Upon seeing him, Bartley narrowed his eyes. He eyed the young looking boy's dull bored eyes as he seemingly ignored the two royals' conversation. He didn't even seem curious like most kids. If he didn't know better, he'd say the boy was just odd. But, he did. He'd only see that kind of demeanor in one other person.

"Brother," Leabella said warmly.

"How have you been?" her sibling brought her into an embrace, "Oh, it's been too long! I've missed you so much."

"I've been good. I've missed you too." It wasn't a lie. She had missed Clovis a bit more than her other half siblings. Except for Schneizal, Euphie and Cornelia though. Bartley stayed warily Richard as he took a seat on Clovis's couch taking out a bag of cookies and started snacking as Clovis started raving over the dress that Euphie had forced Leabella in.

* * *

"Isabella Lamperouge?" Richard asked. "Sixteen years old. 5'5". Blonde. Blue eyes. Military officer working as the adviser of the future sub-viceroy. Change the first name a bit and put in your mother's maiden name and you have a whole new person."

Leabella turned away from the mirror brushing out the blonde wig upon her head. "I can't very well register into school as Leabella vi Britannia."

"But why so far for an alias?"

"What did I tell you our goal is?"

"To find your brother and sister and keep them safe from your father," Richard said handing over a light green cardigan.

"Yes, and since I don't officially become sub-viceroy for another six months, I can do as I please for the time being," she replies putting on a pair of boots. "The Ashfords were the first nobles here after the war. It doesn't take that long to hack into their academy database and look through the students files."

"So, you've found your brother?"

* * *

Lelouch 16

It was Saturday afternoon, but there was still a student council meeting. On today's agenda: Register the new coming student. Lelouch was busy collecting the paper work for a new student to fill out when they arrived in about ten minutes.

"Rivalz, Shirley, do you mind going to get the new student from the front of the campus?" Milly said lounging on the student council room desk.

"Sure thing, Pres," the two say as they make their way out.

"Isn't it really informal to have the new student come here instead of the principal's office to register?" Lelouch asked placing the stack of papers on the desk with a pen next to them.

"Fathers out today, so he gave me the job," Milly said looking out the window to see Shirley and Rivalz walking towards the front of the campus.

"Aren't new students supposed to be interviewed by Load Ashford?" Nina says from her computer.

"From what he told me, father already had a telephone interview but that I'm going to have to ask them some other questions too," Milly replied showing a neatly printed page with a few questions on it.

"So, why doesn't this new student just come on Monday to register?" Lelouch said sitting in his V.P. chair.

"This is a special situation," a glint flickered in Milly's eye as she looked out the window again, "The new student is apparently part of the military."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Why was someone from the military coming to high school? From what Milly told him earlier, the person was a junior like he. At that age, the military weren't expected to attend school. It really was a special case.

In walked Rivalz, Shirley, and a…._girl?_ That broke Lelouch's train of thought. A girl? Who was in the military? Was going to school? Though she didn't look like the military type. At first glance, anyone would have said she looked like a normal teenage girl. When the girls eyes fell upon his she smiled brightly almost excited. Lelouch blinked into the blue eyes staring back at him. This absolutely was a really special case.

"Hello," Milly chimed, "I'm Milly." Milly stuck out her hand for the girl to shake from across the desk.

"Isabella," the girl said politely.

Lelouch caught Nina turning around in her computer desk and shyly saying, "Hello, I'm Nina. "

"Hello," Isabella waved to her from where she was standing.

Lelouch then stood from his seat shaking the girl's hand, "Lelouch."

"Pleasure," Isabella grinned. Lelouch took in her features. She had perfect porcelain skin that complimented her long wavy blond hair. Under her sweater was a black tang top that showed off her slenderness. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't have caught that sharpness in those happy eyes. That small detail was the only hint that gave Lelouch the idea that she wasn't realistically all glimmer and smiles.

Milly then guided the girl through all the paperwork as Lelouch and the other student council members got comfortable in their seats. He caught Rivalz checking her out a number of times. After some time of just looking at her, Lelouch also noted that the girl's hair was a strange shade of blonde for Area 11. She could be from the home land because no one here has that shade of blonde hair…except for…Lelouch blinked. Except for Nunnally?

"Okay, now on to the verbal questions," Milly said taking out her sheet. "This is just so we can get to know you better, okay?"

"Okay," Isabella agreed.

"How soon ago did you moved from the homeland to Area 11, right?"

"Just about a week ago." Lelouch blinked. Wow that was recent.

"What brought you to Ashford academy?"

Isabella mulled on the question before answering, "To better my education in Area 11." Lie. Lelouch could tell from the way Isabella's eyes would shift around the room every few moments. But, it was obvious. Even Milly paused noticing it too. So, then this girl wasn't here for an education. What was she here for? Lelouch settled in his chair listening more intently.

"Okay," Milly said, "Um…my father would like to know if there will be any difficulties with balancing school and your service in the military…"

The girl blinked, "Oh," Lelouch noticed that her posture straightened out and she became more comfortable. "It won't. I'm not exactly on military duty until the new sub-viceroy comes into office." Lelouch raised an eyebrow. There had been an announcement about a new sub-viceroy would be presented in six months. Why be deployed so early to an area if you would start military duty for the time being.

Milly perked up, "Oh? Are you going to be under the new sub-viceroy?"

"Yes," Isabella smiled, "I'm going to be their adviser." Rivalz's jaw was practically lying on the floor. Shirley's eyes were the size of the saucers, and Nina had stopped typing at her computer to peer over her shoulder with wide eyes. Milly had a surprised look upon her face. The only real reaction out Lelouch was the fraction of a widened eye.

"Well, um…" Milly muttered. "There's also the subject of a student club. Every student has to be in an organization. I know that the sub-viceroy won't come into office for another six months, but my father suggests you join a club that doesn't take a lot of time."

"Oh," Isabella said looking over the Lelouch from the corner of her eye. That made him blink. "Is there anything you would suggest?" Isabella asked turning to Milly.

"Well, we'd love to have you in the student council. There are a lot of meetings but its not as demanding as other clubs," Lelouch wanted to snort at that. Even before he joined Ashford high, Milly had him working like a dog for the club.

Isabella didn't waste a second, "I'd love too."

"Awesome!" Milly said brightly getting up. Isabella got up too, "On Monday you'll just go to the principal's office to receive your schedule, and you'll be all set."

"Great," Isabella said shaking Milly's hand again.

"Alright, Lulu," Milly said, "Mind taking Isabella down to the front?"

"I'd love to," Lelouch said rising from his seat. As he ushered her out, he noticed the small tinge of jealousy in Shirley's and Rivalz's eyes.

As he and Isabella walked down the hall to the stairs she asked, "So, I take you're in the student council?"

"Yes," Lelouch said. "How'd you guess."

"Lord Ashford told me Milly was the President of the student council, and by the way, she was ordering you gives me a guess that your part of it too."

"You're very observant," Lelouch commented.

She smirked pointing to herself, "Military."

Lelouch quirked, "If you're in the military, why are you so bad at lying?"

Isabella laughed, making her voice ring through the stair well as they descended, "It's a lie of a lie. Acting to lie." Lying...to set the lie? It not directly saying it, but it's like you're saying whatever it is you want to say. He knew that trick. Back when he was a prince, he had had his fair share of occasions when he say his mother do that. It was practically reverse sociology.

"So," Lelouch concluded, "You purposely made it obvious that you lied? Why?"

"To make you more interested, to confuse others into thinking one thing," Isabella said simply looking around the courtyard. Just like his mother. He had even caught Leabella doing it once when they were young. Although, he had been on the other end of the lie at that time.

So she meant to lie? So, she wasn't here for an education? Or was she? "So, why are you really here?"

Isabella smiled impishly, "Classified."

Lelouch frowned. Finally they made it to the front of the school and sat on some benches to wait for Isabella's ride. "What can you tell me?" Lelouch pried again.

"To you? You'll have to promise not to tell anyone," to Lelouch nodded, "The new sub-viceroy is one of the Royal Princesses." Lelouch blinked. How was she allowed to tell this information? Was it going to be news soon, so it didn't matter if someone new a little while before? Did she believe he wouldn't do anything with the information? That was stupid. He could very well be a terrorist, and she can be handing information over to an enemy.

Nether the less, he had to try. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Can you tell me which one?"

"No, but if you guess, I can deny or affirm."

Lelouch paused before speaking, "Cornelia li-"

"No," Isabella said flatly. Lelouch blinked. That was sudden.

He mulled over this. Euphemia was too young to be sub-viceroy at fifteen. And, for one, he couldn't say Euphemia since she hadn't even made her debut. "Giunevere…?"

Isabella looked at him like he'd grown a new head, "Really?"

Lelouch didn't say anything, his pride a bit hurt. If it wasn't those two, then who? The thirteen year old Carine was out of the question. That only left Euphemia. But, there was no way.

"You know," Isabella said breaking the short silence and Lelouch's train of thought, "I wonder why you don't use honorifics."

"Huh?" Lelouch said confused.

"Honorifics," Isabella said looking at him sideways, "You don't address them as Princesses. It's very disrespectful to look at them as your equal."

"U-uh," Lelouch stuttered caught off guard.

"Oh!" Isabella said. Lelouch turned to her seeing her eyeing a car coming up to them. The car was black with dark tint. "That's my ride." Lelouch got up as Isabella opened the car door.

He waved and was about to turn away when he remembered something, "Oh, I didn't get your full name!"

Isabella paused keeping the door open. From where he stood he saw a man in what looked like a casual military uniform driving the car, in the back was a boy. Wait…what? A _young _boy? He was wearing civilian clothes with a hat over his head, but he was staring at Lelouch with a bored look. Lelouch then looked at Isabella as she sat down in the seat about to close the door, "Isabella. Isabella Lamperouge." Lelouch blinked many time before he realized that the car was already gone.

"Damn," he muttered. Isabella Lamperouge, a military officer, who possibly wasn't at Ashford for educational purposes. He was in trouble.

* * *

Leabella 16 (1st POV)

"So, that was your brother?" Richard asked as he took my wig when I handed it to him. I undid the bun I had my hair in, and he handed me a contact box.

"Yes," I said depositing my blue contacts that matched those of my mother in the box placing the dark violet contact in my left eye. "Yuuto," the man in the front seat shifted his eyes to me in the rearview mirror, "Did we get the new recruits today?" Yuuto was second in command after me, in our squadron. He was 25 and one of the youngest in our group. His dark brown hair spiked up naturally and complimented his slightly tan skin.

He nodded turning his attention back to the road as we approached our destination, "Yes, it's only three though."

"Three, huh?" I said. When I arrived here, I had set up an arrangement with Clovis, he'd give me any honorary Britannians he had in the military, and I would stay out of his hair. But, only _three_? "What are their ranks?"

"All privates, Princess," Yuuto responded. He drove the car in the garage to the military base. I forwarded my brows. So, that's how it was. I had yet to roam around the settlement, but I at least thought the elevens would be treated well. In Belarus they could at least make it up to major. If there were barely any in the military, how was it in an urban environment?

"Have they been moved into our barracks?"

"Hai, Princess." I nodded satisfied with that. The car parked, and we walked out towards my sector. It was small- a simply training room, barracks, and my quarters and office.

We walked down a hall, me in front with Richard by my side, and Yuuto close behind us. No one was around since this part of the base wasn't used since it was considered "old." We walked through a couple halls, punched in some code which I told Richard to remind me to change them, and finally ended up in our training room which was now used for everything from eating, to meetings, and training. There lounged eighteen adult men, and three teenagers standing at attention in Clovis's standard military uniforms. I raised an eye brow at them but dismissed it not addressing them yet. None of the adults saluted or acknowledged my presence expect for a hello or a wave. Richard made eye contact with me before walking off, most likely to my office. Yuuto made his way to an available rolling chair. Then we all stared at the three teens.

Flicking out my hand, someone handed me a file. I walked up to the three standing about two yards from them. I looked through the papers showing the three males' information:

**Isao Inoue**

19

5'7"

Private

Wow, these were really short profiles….. Along with this was a picture of the soldier. I peeked up from the page eyeing the teen. He had short blue-black hair, sharp dark eyes and a lean build. By the looks of it he was probably a good natural fighter. I watched as he seemed a bit tense. He glared at anything he laid his eyes on. It was going to be hard to get his loyalty.

**Eiji Minami**

18

5'6"

Private

As I looked up to give the soldier a look over I heard an audible swallow. I smirked. The boy had dark purple hair that was tied back. He had dark cobalt blue eyes that were glancing around the room nervously. Once he got comfortable, he might take orders well. However, his nervousness may hinder his fighting.

**Suzaku Kururugi **

16

5'7 1/2"

Private

Wait…16!? I looked up in shock at the last of the teens, right in the middle. He had lightly more tanned skin than the other two. His light brown hair was shaggy and landed around his ears slightly covering his bright green eyes. Green eyes? That was uncommon in the Japanese…Maybe he was a half?

I look down at the page again. _Kururugi…was that the name of the last Prime Minister of Japan…did he have a son? i never heard of anything..._

I snap the document closed handing back to Masanori- who had given it to me initially. I walked over to the three teens first with Isao. I smiled up at me, but he still kept a stone face.

"Isao Inoue, do you know how to polite a knightmare?"

"I was never allowed to," Isao said scowling. Well he was obviously not very keen to having a Britannian his presence. "The only thing I ever got on was a simulator." Though, I wouldn't blame him.

I nodded, stepping to the left in front of Eiji. From this close I could now see that he was sweating a bit. I smiled up at him too. "Eiji Minami, are you willing to take orders from your commanding officer."

"Yes, Ma'am," I nodded. Now I took a step back between the two.

"Suzaku Kururugi," he looked ready for any question with determined eyes. "What is the last Prime Minister's son doing in the Britannian military?" I felt the air shift and get colder. From behind me I heard muttering. Eiji's eyes widened and slightly turned to look at Suzaku, and Isao only widened his eyes by a fraction. Suzaku was probably the most shock. His eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"U-uh." He was lost for words. I didn't give him a chance to answer before turning to face my men. About half of them had surrounded Masanori, looking at the document. I frowned. Grown men...

Raising my hands in a shrug I said, "Well, it save me the time in looking for you." I turned to the teens again, "You three are now part of the squadron Q13 under the future sub-viceroy. Any questions?"

Isao spoke up his voice was deep and demeaning, "Who are you?"

I smiled, "I am Princess Leabella vi Britannia of the imperal family, future sub-viceroy."

* * *

"So, she's a vi Britannia?" Suzaku asked Masanori. Right after Leabella had left her squad to go to her office, Masanori was the first one to introduce himself to the teens. Currently, the two were in the barracks as Suzaku settle his few things into his area. Suzaku was a bit surprised at that. He knew that Lelouch and Nunnally were both vi Britannia, so Leabella had to be related to them. But, he couldn't tell anyone he knew of them. He didn't know how some people would take it, and he knew the two were most likely in hiding.

"Yup," Masanori said. He was lounging on his bed that was next to the sixteen year old.

"Isn't she the last one?" Isao asked from across the division of beds. He hadn't talked much at first. But now that Leabella was gone, he seemed more comfortable. "My previous commanding officer apparently idolized her mother."

"Yeah," Katsu, Leabella's former second in command before Yuuto, said. "When we all met, she told us about how her mother was killed, and then, we were there when she found out her brother and sister died." Katsu wiped off his sweat off his forehead as he had just finished working out.

Suzaku tensed at that, "U-uh. She had a brother and sister?" No way. Lelouch and Nunnally? They couldn't be dead, could they?

"Yeah, they were both younger than her," Katsu said as he gathered his things to take a shower. "From what she told us, it was her twin brother and little sister."

"What happened to them?" the teen asked trying to hide his apprehension.

"We don't exactly know," Masanori said grimly, "It was a couple years after the war, and we were talking about all our families. Leabella told us she didn't know what had happened to them. Then, that kid from earlier that was with her," Suzaku remembered the young boy that had came in with Leabella and Yuuto, "suggested she hack the Britannian system to see what their status was. Apparently, they have that for anyone that's important."

Suzaku relaxed. If that were the case, Lelouch most likely would have done that to get Britannia off of their trail.

"Hey!" Looking up Suzaku saw Yuuto at the door way, "Kururugi, Leabella wants you, follow me." Suzaku nodded leaving Isao and Masanori alone. They walked out into a hall that led to the training room. Once there they passed the rest of the squad and walked into another hall that led to a pair of double doors. Yuuto motioned him to go in.

Suzaku opened the door hesitantly, but then, Yuuto just pushed him in before shutting the door leaving him to the princess.

"Kururugi," said boy jumped seeing Leabella sitting on her desk. She had changed. Now wearing a dark green dress that went to her knees with white flow-y arm warmers and white boots, she looked like an actual Britannian princess. And, Suzaku was all the more intimidated.

"Y-yes?...I-I'm mean, You wanted to see me, your highness," Suzaku said correcting himself.

"Was Lelouch that stuck up when you two met?" Suzaku's eyes widened as he looked up at Leabella as she giggled.

"Lelouch?"

"I know my brother and sister were handed to your family before the war," Leabella said frowning. "I also know they were taken in by the Ashfords."

Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, "You sure do your research."

Leabella laughed softly, "Not really." She turned serious, "I wanted to know something that I'm sure you know."

"Yes?" Suzaku asked.

"Do you know where Kyoshiro Tohdoh is?" Suzaku blinked. Leabella's demeanor turned dangerous, and now that he thought about it, Yuuto did lock the door before he left. Was this some sort of interrogation? The young man gulped in nervousness.

"No, I don't. I haven't seen him since just before the war," The princess narrowed her eyes making Suzaku flinch.

"What about you're family?"

"They broke contact with me when I become an honorary and joined the military."

"Hm," Leabella stared at him for quite sometime. Suzaku looking about the room trying not to be caught by her eyes. Leabella leaned back a bit with her palms against the desk surface, "You know, I once found one of my superior's men was a spy." Suzaku widened his eyes. "He was working for Britannian general in Russia." The boy looked up at the girl a bit confused. "He was supposed to be collecting intelligence on Belarus's trump card, who was me. When I found him out...he tried to kill me." Suzaku's blood ran cold. "I was only eleven at that time, and I shot him straight in the head." Suzaku had a flash of that night he killed his father. Why was she telling him this. There was no way she knew about that, so was she indirectly accusing him of being a spy? Or did she figure it out?

It was quite for a while. Leabella sat still looking at Suzaku, and he started at her in shock.

"Suzaku," she started.

"Yes?" the boy asked timidly.

"You are dismissed." Suzaku looked at her dazed as she hopped off her desk walking towards a door to the side of the room. "Oh," she stopped taking out a key, "You may call me Leabella, I don't really like formalities."

She left, and he heard the door behind open. "Well," Yuuto said as they entered the hall way, "that went well."

"How do you figure?"

"She didn't lay a finger on you," Yuuto snorted, "She did that with everyone of us the first week we met. Even at twelve, that girl had one punch." The man subconciously rubbed his jaw, "Did she say anything else?"

"Well," Suzaku thought through the whole conversation, "She said I can call her Leabella." Yuuto laughed patting the boy's shoulder roughly. "What is it?"

"You lucked out, kid, that means she trusts you."

* * *

Yay new chapter!

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter :D I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Code Geass

Enjoy~

Ch. 3

Leabella 10 (3rd POV)

"So," Marko Sakovich kneeled down to Leabella's height from where she was sitting in a chair. "You're Britannia's little Princess."

She glared at him sticking her nose up and hmphing. Marko raised an eyebrow at Richard who was sitting beside the girl. She had been here for a week already, and it was apparent that she wasn't going to talk to anyone other than the thirteen year old looking boy. Marko frowned. The girl was being difficult. Surely, she would know a little on how the Britannian military works. If he could get information out of her it would be beneficial to Belarus. But she wasn't budging, and Richard was a lost cause when it came to sharing information.

Time for the nice guy approached! Marko tried his best to smile kindly and said, "Are you hungry? I'm sure all R.R brings you are cookies." As a response, Richard glared at him.

Leabella didn't speak for a while as a scrutinized the Belarusian president. "No," she pointed at Richard, "I had to kick him in the leg to get him to bring me real food." Marko laughed. So, the girl knew how to get what she wanted. That might prove to be very helpful or troublesome in the future.

"Okay," Marko started, "Is there anything else that you want?"

"To go home," Leabella said quickly crossing her arms and pouting.

Marko frowned, "Anything _else?_"

Leabella mulled on it for a moment and then smirked. Leaning forward she said, "You want to know I really want?"

Marko brightened at the princess taking the bait, "Yes."

Richard raised an eyebrow as he watched his young contractor activate her geass, and the man slacked some in his crouch. Richard looked at Leabella's concentrated face as she moved though the president's mind finding the memories in his subconscious that she wanted.

* * *

'_Sir,' a man in a uniform said respectfully to the president, 'R.R. has returned.' As the unknown man saluted and walked out, the small boy in a dark red cloak strode in. _

'_So,' Marko started, 'How was the trip?'_

_Richard scowled taking a seat in an armchair, 'Irritating. It seems that brat doesn't know how to do things civilly.'_

'_What do you mean?' Marko asked raising an eyebrow. _

'_He's growing more and more irate of the empress. If this continues, I think he might actual do something to her,' Richard growled. 'If he does that there's no saying what that other fool will do with her kids.' _

'_I'm sure you already have a plan,' Marko said expectantly. _

_Richard sighed, cracking his knuckles irritably, 'Well, if one good thing came out of this trip, it's that he has no trouble in giving me what I want. The thing is he's not willing to cooperate for the boy because he supposedly has plans for him.' _

_Marko didn't exactly know how to decipher the boy's words, and he didn't try to. If there was one thing he knew it was not to anger the immortal._

* * *

_It was late, and Marko was in his office waiting for word on the operation. _

_After a few moments, Richard walked through the door in his usual military uniform looking relieved. 'We've got her,' Richard said, but then suddenly his demeanor became depressed, 'but, we couldn't get the others…'_

'_What happened?' Marko asked a bit surprised by the boy's actions. He had never seen this side of Richard. So distressed._

_Richard gritted his teeth, 'That bastard pulled the other two into his plan,' he began pacing, 'Marianne was killed like he wanted, or at least I think so…Nunnally was injured from what I saw. No one found out where Lelouch is. They probably sent him to the main palace, though.'_

* * *

Leabella 12 (1st POV)

"You do know you don't have to come with me," I stated as Richard walked with me down the hall towards the elevator.

"Please, with your arrogance, you're bound to piss off one of them," Richard said pushing the button to the elevator. He was wearing a fairly new military uniform since he had recently been promoted. I had one too, but I didn't really care to wear it. At the moment I was wearing a plain blue dress that Richard had managed to get me when he went out of the base.

"Are you worried about me?" I mocked.

"Oh course not; Marko is finally going to take you to public event next week, so we don't need you with bruises." I stayed quiet. He had a point. Whenever he had left me alone, anything I did for entertainment included some military officer getting irritated. Now, Marko was forced to say I was one of his relatives to get the officers to lie off. And now, because of that excuse, it caught the public's-namely nobility's- attention that President Sakovich had a cute little niece running around the military base. The only way Marko got me to agree to go to the stupid ball was he was holding the treat of troops over my head. Multiplicative jerk...

We came upon our desired floor and walked towards the room that was holding my new soldiers.

"You really don't have to come…" I grumbled, but he ignored me, simply walking into the room. I sighed walking in a few moments after him. The room was apparently a workout room. Lining one of the walls was a variety of dumb bells. In one corner was a set of punching bags. At the center of the room was a group of men lounging. Some were simply standing while others were sitting or lying on the floor fatigued. They all seemed to be in their early twenties.

One of them shot up from his position of lying on the floor, "What the hell are a bunch of kids doing here?" I frowned.

"You are all part of squad Q13, yes?" Richard asked finding a folding chair and taking a seat. To their nods, Richard said, "Great," he then pointed to me, "she is now your commanding officer."

"What!?" the man said- in Japanese I noted. I narrowed my eyes, "What the hell does a kid know about the military?" I gritted my teeth as another spoke up, "Yeah, and who are you kids anyways?"

"You may call me R.R. And she is Leabella," Richard said taking his magically hidden cookie bag.

"Leabella? R.R.? What kind of names are those?" The first who had spoken said annoyingly.

"Well, I'm from Spain," Richard said blankly, "And her mother made it up." I looked over at Richard. What? How did he know that?

"Huh," one of them said. Then the first one to speak spoke up in Japanese, "What kind of joke is this? A kid can't command troops."

"I'll have you know," I snapped facing him and speaking in Japanese too. He had his arms crossed before his chest with an eyebrow raised in entertainment though I could tell he was surprised at hearing speak Japanese. Some of the others blinked, not expecting me to know their tongue. "If you wouldn't have been selected for this squadron, you would have been dead in a battle field by now," he blinked, "And no one would have cared because you would just be suicide knightmares."

"Wait," one behind him spoke in Britannian. He looked more collected then the other brute, "You mean, everyone else that enlisted is…"

"As per my request, I was granted two dozen men. I can do whatever I please with you lot till I find it fit that you need to be taken into battle," I said returning to my first language.

"So, for the time being what are we going to do?"

I smirked, "You're all going to train to become knightmare pilots," I pointed up at the one in front of me. He seemed to cool down was he was still glaring at me, "Now, you. What's your name?"

He smirked, "My name is Yuuto," he leaned down so that he was nose to nose with me. I glared at him, "And I will call you nothing other than Brat."

I smiled turning away from him, only looking at him through the corner of my eye, "Good, then I'll call you '_Unko_.'" *

* * *

Leabella 16 (3rd POV) Sunday afternoon

"C'mon you can do better than that!" Yuuto yelled as he blocked kick after kick from Leabella aimed to the face. Right after the comment she sent a solid side thrust to his chest, knocking him over.

Isao, Eiji, and Suzaku was watching as one after another, the men would charge after Leabella, and she would go defensive then offensive in a matter of moments. Isao just observed unemotionally. Eiji watched in amazement that such a young girl was taking men practically a foot taller than her without getting tired. Sure Leabella was sweating, but she wasn't breathing hard and her hits weren't getting softer after twenty minutes of continuous sparing. Suzaku was grinning with excitement. It took him everything to not jump in too. He watched as after a few exchanges of hits one man would back away and another would come out from behind or to the side of Leabella. Though, he was blushing too, and so was Eiji. Leabella, who was pouncing around the training mats, was in a normal tank was showed her curves with some black short shorts for optimum movement. Her hair was up, and her bangs were loose. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of arm wraps.** Definite eye candy for the teenage boys.

Suddenly Leabella ran towards the three. Suzaku was already prepared, but Eiji was caught off guard. However, Leabella sent a kick the Isao's head which he blocked. Instantly the older of the three prepared for the more oncoming attacks giving Eiji time to prepare as Leabella weaved under one of Isao's wide swing punches, effectively jabbing him at his side with her elbow. Eiji ducked from the first kick, blocked the first round of punches, and actually manage to knock the Princess to the floor with a kick to her gut, but he ended up sprawled on the floor when she countered with a windmill kick.

Suzaku had managed to move away from where he was initially while Leabella was going after the other newbies, and now, he was at the center of the room where the original sparing had begun. All the men from Leabella's original squad were watching in entertainment.

The two sixteen-year-olds eyed each other. Suzaku had his hands up at the ready. Leabella smirked looked around at everyone's position. After a moment of silence, Leabella dove into the collective group of her soldier instantly disappearing. Suzaku blinked searching for any movement within the throng. Then a flying spine kick Leabella from behind sent him hitting the mat hard. He was about to get up when a firm purple toe nail painted foot planted itself on his chest. He looked up Leabella, though she didn't look at him.

"Alright," Leabella said sternly, "Everyone outside to the track."

Masanori spoke up, "We can use the track?"

Leabella rolled her eyes, "I got it for an hour."

"But," Yuuto said stepping forward. "Isn't it also used for general training today? Anybody from the military can be there."

The girl sighed, "If anyone's there, they'll either have to deal with running around some Japanese, or they can gladly leave." Leabella then stepped off Suzaku's chest, smirking, "Questioning orders again, Unko?" Most of the men were already out heading to the track, even Isao and Eiji.

Yuuto groaned, walking over to help Suzaku up, muttering, "Brat."

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was having a refreshing jog on the field of the old military base. Even if the base was old, the field was still in use. He liked coming here on his days off- as did others who had their day off on general training day- to see some of the newbies train. The last group had just left about ten minutes ago, so he was wondering when the next one would come out. "Maybe there isn't a group for this hour? Odd," the man said to himself a little too soon.

"Da~amn! This is way better than the field back in Belarus," he heard an accented voice say at the entrance of the field. Wait…did they say Belarus?

Jeremiah turned to see who it was when another one from the group groan, "Bella's gonna work our butts off here. It's so big."

The military officer stopped to frown at the newcomers. One spoke up again, "Oh c'mon. You're in the military deal with it." Jeremiah narrowed his eyes, and then blinked. They all looked like Elevens. What were so many elevens doing in a Britannian military base? There was no way there was that many elevens in the military, but they were all wearing the military work out suits. Who authorized so many of them in the military? And another thing, where was their commanding officer!?

Jeremiah walked up to them, "Hey, what are you lot doing here?"

"Eh," one spoke, "There's someone here?"

"It's Sunday, so it's general training day," another said, "We've already spoke about this, baka. Most officers come here since it's free to others on Sundays."

"I asked a question," Jeremiah growled. "I won't hesitate to have you reported."

"For what?" one asked, "We're here to work out."

"Alone?" the Britannian spat. "Who gave you clearance?"

"Clearance? What the hell's that? And today's general training, so we don't need whatever that it."

"Idiots! Who's your commanding officer. I'm going to have you all plowing fields when I'm done wi-"

"_Excuse me."_ A voice interrupted Jeremiah from behind him.

"How dare you interrupt…" The man turned on the voice but stopped in his tracks when he saw a warily familiar face. The dark wavy hair tied up but missing the signature yellow ribbon. Why, she looked like the splitting image of a youthful Lady Marianne! Well, except for those eyes...She glared at him. "Who are you?" he asked dumbfound.

"Guys," she said looking through him at her men, "Start doing laps." The group moved to the track and started. Yuuto and Suzaku lagged eyeing her. "That means you too," she said turning to them and then the group of men already half way around the field, "And don't stop till I tell you!"

"_I said, _Who. Are. You." Jeremiah growled at Leabella. He didn't care if this person was practically Lady Marianne's reincarnate. She was rude!

Leabella turned to him. She looked up and down of him before looking at his face for a good long while, but still, she didn't speak.

"I asked you a question," Jeremiah spat, "I'm going to have you reported for your unsightly choice of apparel and your blatant insubordination."

"Ha! That's a good one," Leabella laughed mockingly, "Man, it's been a while since someone's pulled rank on _me_. I certainly didn't expect it when I came _here._ People can be so stupid."

Now, the princess's men were already close to a mile, but Yuuto and Masanori had stopped around the third lap to eye the growing irritated military man.

"_I_ am Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, and _YOU_ are going to spend the rest of you're life rotting in a cell along with the rest of your little group of parasites," Jeremiah growled as he reached for the girl.

"Lea!" Yuuto yelled when he saw the man grab the princess by the arm gruffly moving to restrain her. Masanori and he sprinted towards the two easily restraining the man before he could do more to the girl.

"Unhand me, filthy heathens!" Jeremiah yelled. Now the rest of the group had surrounded them. Jeremiah yelled and grunted cursing himself for going to the secluded base where no one would help him, but silently blessing it so that no one see his disgracefulness. He stopped his resistance the second a boot clad foot landed on his gut taking his breath.

Leabella looked at the red growing mark on her arm glaring at it. "Yuuto," she muttered, and as if hearing her thoughts he lifted the Margrave's head by his hair so that the man looked up at the princess. Leabella then spoke finally fully addressing the military officer, "Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald," said man met the girl's violet eyes, "You dare try to out rank me?" he glared, "Please, I am a Princess, that's impossible."

"Princess?!" Jeremiah exclaimed, "Lies!"

Again a kick was sent at him quickly cutting him off, "The last kick was for disrespecting my men, and this one is for simply being an eye sore. Impudent fool, I am Leabella vi Britannia." Jeremiah's eyes widened. A vi Britannia? How!? They were all dead! She looked to her men, "Let him go." Suddenly the Margrave landed harshly on the grown.

"Leabella?" Yuuto asked as the princess walked towards the entrance.

"You all are to run the track for the rest of the hour. Once done you all are dismissed." The rest of the group went about following orders except for Yuuto. He followed the princess.

Jeremiah slowly lifted himself from the ground absently rubbing the boot abused area at his abdomen. He look at the group of men running and scowled. He straightened himself and started for the entrance. Just as he enter the hallway leading down to the small connection tunnel between the old and new base the Margrave paused. "Leabella _vi Britannia..._" he muttered and blinked, "Lady Marianne had twins...!" Jeremiah wipped around to look back where he came from. Lady Marianne's last decedent had been right in from of him! And, he got on her bad side...

* * *

Leabella was now in her office with the lights off, fully aware of the man behind her, eyeing her form the door way. She was looking at her new military uniform. Being a princess and a future political and military officer, she was able to have her and her troops' uniforms custom made.

It was a royal green suit like outfit. The darker green jacket collar opened up like a blazer and went down to the first button that started at the bottom of her bust. There were thick cuffs-matching the collar- on the sleeves that would make her wrists accented that had gold buttons. Under the jacket was a black pressed body armor shirt that was lined with a gold design about the collar that hugged the throat. The pants were fitted and had a belt that held a holster for her gun and another for a knife. Just next to the pants was a pair of black boots that went up to just above her knees.

"You know," Yuuto said finally walking into the room. "I've seen you throw your rank around from time to time back in Belarus, but this was the first time I've seen you use the title of a princess. It was like seeing a new you. Aggressive, unemotional…"

"That's what I am here. That's how I have to act here. In Belarus, I had practically full reign on everything. Here, it's dangerous. People will turn on you just because of what you say or to what family you're born into. You have to assert yourself," Leabella said softly running her hands along the gold buttons on her uniform collar.

"To that extent?"

Leabella frowned turning to him getting angry, "What would you have had me do? Allow him to insult you guys further? Couldn't you see how much of a bigot he was?"

"Of course I could, but as a Britannian princess, shouldn't you be on their side?" Yuuto snapped back.

"Like I care," Leabella scoffed looking away, "All my life, I've been criticized. 'Fool's daughter' 'Commoner princess' 'Unruly child' What does being called a sympathizer matter then?" Leabella gritted her teeth, "There's going to be more people like him- who degrade the Japanese. I don't care how many hits I take, but the moment someone lashes out at the Japanese-at my men, I'm going to strike back."

Yuuto was quiet for some time before speaking, his voice was now low and settled, "Alright, I won't argue with you about that anymore." He walked up to her, lifting his hand to ruffle her hair to her annoyance, "But, remember, you've been called 'The Little Miracle Worker,' 'Belarus's Wrath,' 'Squad Q13's Savior.' Those other names were given to you from some bitter nobles. These names were given to you by the people that care about you and who fear you."

Leabella smiled as Yuuto started walking out, "Thanks, Yuuto."

* * *

Lelouch 16 Sunday morning

Lelouch cursed typing furiously on his laptop in the student council room. It was early Sunday morning, and the sun was just barely peeking through the window.

"Lelouch?" said boy jumped from his seat. He looked up to see Milly, peeking her head through the door before stepping in. "You're up early…"

"Never went to sleep," Lelouch deadpanned creasing to type from lack of concentration. He eyed a manila folder in Milly's grasp. "What's that?"

She handed him the file before exclaiming, "What were you doing last night?!"

"I'm going through the military base system," he shook off Milly's 'EH!?' of shock as he opened the file. He narrowed his eyes. It was Isabella's record. "Isabella _Lamperouge_, heh."

"I didn't know till last night. I was prohibited from looking at her forms yesterday when she was here. Father didn't tell me anything till dinner, but… you seem like you already knew."

"Yeah," Lelouch said closing the file. "She told me yesterday just as she left."

"So," Milly started, "Why are you looking into the military system?"

"I need to found out what this girl's rank is and what division she's in in the military. If she's in intelligence, I'm really in trouble. Depending on who her commanding officer is that can give me a clue as to why she's here. But, with every squadron or division, there is a pass code needed, so cracking each one is troublesome and time consuming. They go by alphabet and number. In total there's about thirty-seven in area eleven."

"Where are you at right now?" Milly asked. She sat down across the table from him leaning against her palm uncharacteristically.

"I just went through Q03. It was just a simple engineering unit that's due to transfer here within a month. The good thing is, the squads in this Area are a bit scattered around, since some of the division heads or commanding officers use the same squad name they had in the main land or they just have a preference. I have five left: Q13, R00, T74, X07, and Z01," Lelouch said opening the new file for the next squad. He quickly continued typing various things as he tried to crack the code.

"Well, at least you're almost done," Milly said, "Do you know what the squads are related to?"

"This one is a small combat unit with just twenty five participants, but you can never be too safe. Plus, this squad was just added into system a little less than a week ago, so this very well may be it," Lelouch firmly pressed the enter the button. Out came the standard military file that Leabella had made when she arrived at Area 11.

"Well, don't regular military files get transferred from the main land? So, then Isabella would be in an older squad if she was a military officer _and _the new sub-viceroy's advisor. Just because she said she was stationed here a week ago, doesn't mean she joined the military that soon," Milly mused.

"Yuuto Aoki…Japanese?" Lelouch muttered softly ignoring her to focus on the file. He was the first on the screen with a photo shot, description, and rank as 2nd Lieutenant and Knightmare pilot. What? Since when do non-purebloods make it into the ranks? Let alone the fact that he was a Knightmare pilot. Numbers weren't allowed to really train in anything other than a simulator. How could one be a Knight? Lelouch narrowed his eyes scrolling down seeing seventeen other Japanese soldiers having made rank and being Knightmare pilots too. Their ranks were not as high as this Yuuto, but none were privates. "They're all Japanese…" Milly blinked at that but said nothing. He saw them all until he reached the bottom to a certain set of soldiers. They were considerably younger than the others in the squad and were all privates and weren't posted as Kightmare pilots. The only other difference was that they were posted as Honorary Britannians unlike the rest of the squad. Lelouch raised a perplexed eyebrow at seeing one without a picture. The only thing listed was S.K. as the name, his rank, and citizenship. Lelouch scrolled back up to the others. They didn't have anything posted under citizenship. It was obvious why though. In the military, there were only two options: either be of Britannian blood or become an Honorary. "So, they're not Honorary," Lelouch concluded. "Where is the commanding officer?"

Lelouch looked up to eye Milly. She was strangely quiet considering he was saying some odd things. Lelouch suppressed the urge to snort at the student council president. Her head was resting on her folded arms upon the desk. Her golden hair made rays around her head, and her mouth was a bit open. For her credit she probably didn't sleep that much after hearing about Isabella.

Lelouch returned to his investigation on the computer scrolling through the military file, just about to give up the squad when he saw that he missed something. Just above the Yuuto guy was a small printed link. Lelouch smirked. The majority of the time the commanding officer was posted above all the subordinates as per basic military format. This was still true with this file, only this commanding officer was extra hidden than the rest.

A maniacal grin crossed Lelouch's face. He hadn't had that expression since the last time he thought he'd finally beat Schneizel at a game of chess. He started typing at the keyboard and quickly noticed that this code was different than the standard military ones he had being breaking over the night. Lelouch narrowed his eyes. It took him longer than the others. How troublesome. He looked over that the clock hanging on the wall just above Nina's computer.

7:50.

Crap.

The morning student council meeting started at 8 on Sundays.

Lelouch typed faster getting through the code with all his might. The rapid noise that the keys made woke Milly up. She looked up to see Lelouch staring at the screen of the computer in anticipation as he pressed the enter key.

"Good morning!" Rivalz busted in brightly. Milly jumped up from her seat startled.

"Rivalz! Morning!" Milly said recovering from the sudden wake up. She looked over at Lelouch. He was staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. He was slack in the chair.

"Is he okay?" Rivalz asked quietly looking at Lelouch worriedly.

Milly motioned him to sit in the chair she was sitting in across from Lelouch. She walked around the desk to peer over the subdued boy's shoulder. Her eyes widened.

On the screen were two profiles. On the right was Isabella Lamperouge without a photo but a description. Her rank was a captain along with the title of an Honorary Knight.

On the left was the Britannia Royal Family crest just above the profile. The picture was a girl just Lelouch age. Their hair and eyes matched expect for the fact that the girl's hair was a bit wavy. She was in a green military uniform looking start though the screen at Lelouch. She wasn't ranked other than being posted as commanding officer of the squad and a Knight.

"Leabella vi Britannia…" Milly looked at Lelouch. He was still in his dead state.

"Part of the Royal family?" Rivalz asked. "I haven't heard of any vi Britannia's."

"Yeah," Milly said closing the computer. She placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder looking at his face. He wasn't looking at laptop anymore. She could tell in his eyes. He was thinking. "Rivalz, why don't we go check out the art department to see what the fine arts club has been complaining about," Milly said as she started dragging the junior out the door.

"Wha? But Lelouch…" Rivalz's protests were in vain because soon Lelouch was left alone in the room.

After a while, he sighed. Slowly he rose from his seat taking the computer in his hands. He looked out the window and saw Milly dragging a still protesting Rivalz away with a Shirley and Nina tagging along. He moved out the room and started for his room.

"Leabella," he said softly as he walked out into the hall. His steps echoed down the corridor. "Seems you found me first."

* * *

Yay! Hope you liked it!

*It's a childish nickname to call someone 'Poop'. Normally referring to dog poop.

** Arm wraps are different from arm warmers. It actually that white tape you normally see on anime character's if they're in a karate club of something. The white tape is usually a one time use thing. There's also reusable arm wraps that are made out of thin fabric and has Velcro at the end. The fabric kind is what I meant in this instance. For those who don't know what it's used for: the arm wraps are used to protect your knuckle and wrists, depending on how you wrap it. Yes, some people punch hard enough on a punching bag to get their knuckle cut. For the wrist, it's used so you don't bend your wrist in a weird way to get his sprained when you hit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Yay new chapter! And, it is long . But, I do want to get to the actual series as soon as possible, and I love long chapters, so I would think that you guys do too. Right? Anyways, to the story we go!

I don't own Code Geass

Enjoy~

Ch. 4

Leabella, Lelouch 3 (3rd POV)

Marianne was lounging in the gazebo of the Aries Villa garden. Not so far away were a three year old Lelouch and Leabella with a two year old Euphemia and thirteen year old Cornelia having a snow ball fight. In the empress's arms, bundled in a warm blanket, was a two month old Nunnally.

"So, they just turned three?" Marianne turns to see a young looking Richard.

Marianne didn't bother to smile at the boy, "Yes, just last week." She looked at the boy's attire and frowned. He was in his favorite cloak with his hood on. "You know, you can at least try to dress normally. C.C. does it."

The boy snorted watching the children from where he stood, "I'm not C.C., so I don't listen to you."

"R.R., be nice," C.C. walked up to the two. Richard brightened at her sight. He bounded up to her hugging her.

"C.C.!" the boy exclaimed excitedly but then pouted, "I told you to call me Richard."

The immortal sighed, frowning at the boy, "R.R., you have been an immortal for over four decades already. You have to let go of your past life."

Richard was about the retort, but then, the little ebony haired girl ran up to the women next to him. "Mama!" Leabella squealed, "Lelouch keeps pulling on my hair!" Richard tilted his head looking at the girl as she petted her loose twin hair pigtails.

"But, she put snow in my hair!" Lelouch complained running into the gazebo.

"Oh," Marianne sighed, "You two know you have to behave when we have a guest over."

"Huh?" the twins said together as their mother gestured toward Richard. "Oh, Hello." Richard blinked at the two, mesmerized by the two.

* * *

Leabella, Lelouch 6

"So, you want both?" Richard looked over at the blond.

"Yes," Richard said. He turned his head to look out the window at the two vi Britannia twins running around the garden together. "I don't think it'll be a problem. Your brother has enough children, and they're too far down the line to even be considered taking the thrown."

The ten year old looking blond boy chuckled, "You never know really."

"Well, it's not like a contract will affect their place in succession anyways," Richard said, "So, is it a deal?"

"What was your part of this agreement again?"

Richard frowned, "I'll convince C.C. to let you take control of the Geass Order. In exchange, you'll get your brother to give me those two. Now, V.V., do we have a deal?"

* * *

Leabella 10

"She hasn't eaten in three days," the guard in charge of Leabella's room-who was not at his post- reported to Richard. He tsked, dismissing the guard. He thought that after making a contract with the girl that she would open up more. Now, they were back to square one, or worse. He never thought she would use her geass on Marko. He didn't exactly know what she did. Though, from how she was shutting herself in, he had a pretty good guess. He weaved his way through the halls to the girl's room.

Once there, he saw another guard next to the door. He raised an eyebrow at the soldier. The guard was bumping his head against the hard wall harshly. "What are you doing?" Richard asked incredulously.

"I believe that doing this will make me a better soldier," the guard said continuing with his self-harm, "And then I can get promoted."

Richard forwarded his brows at the door of the room. What exactly was this girl's power? Over the three days he had seen just about everything from guards doing things like this to a couple actually trying to kill him. But, that wasn't what she did to Marko. She didn't cause him to do anything.

Richard took out a key opening the door as the soldier hit his head one last time before falling slack on the ground. The boy entered the room turning on the light. There on the bed was the young princess lying on the bed in a somewhat dead state. "So," he started, "you can control people? see into their memories? Or is it something else?"

She didn't say anything, only glaring at him.

"Look," Richard said placing the plate of food he had been carrying next to her on the bed, "if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm never going to know."

It was a while before Leabella sat up leaning on her hands looking at the food. Her voice was raspy as she spoke, "My mother was assassinated."

"Yes," he stated.

"By who?"

Richard sighed, "I don't really think it'd be healthy to tell you," she glared at him again, "but, I'll tell you one day." He picked up the spoon from the tray taking some soup and holding it towards the girl. A loud growl was heard before she swallowed the bit.

"How injured is my sister," Leabella asked more clearly.

Richard sighed and fed her another spoonful. "I didn't hear her diagnosis, but from what I saw, she's at least crippled." The girl's shoulders sank in defeat. "She's not dead though."

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"No," Richard said dejectedly.

* * *

Leabella 13 (3rd POV)

"Leabella," Katsu voice was worried, "Are we really going _into_ Russia?"

He looking out of the car as it drove into the nearby boarder city where they were stationed. He looked over at the princess. She was wearing a formal powder blue dress with silver accents.

"Yes," she said smirking, "The major general in charge of the Russia-Britannia front is having a birthday party for his daughter. I never made my debut as a Britannia princess, so it's okay if I go out in the Britannian public. I'll be going on the behalf of Belarus's president as his niece from nobility."

"I will be her escort," Richard said before taking a cookie in his mouth. Leabella frowned.

"And," Yutsu looked down at his formal military uniform, "I'm going as guard in charge, but what is this really for?"

"A covert operation," Richard said about to reach into his bag of treats just as the princess snatched them away.

* * *

"So you're President Sakovich's niece?" a noble woman asked starkly.

"Yes, I'm Leabella Lamperouge," the princess trying not to sound rude as she used her mother maiden name.

"Lamperouge?" the noblemen next to the woman asked. Leabella tried not to cringe as more and more people surrounded her. "Isn't that French?"

"My father was from France," Leabella said coolly. The noble man looked at her unimpressed. Leabella excused herself to look for Richard. Walking around, she saw some children about her age looking at her.

She internally groaned when they walked towards her. The first to speak was a boy. He had a childish scowl upon his face as he looked at her up and down, "Who are you?"

The princess's smile twitched, "I am Leabella Lamperouge."

"Huh," another girl a bit younger than her scoffed, "Never heard of it."

"Well," Leabella smirked, "Guess news doesn't travel to you."

"Why you," the girl was flurried.

"Hey, guys!" a blond boy about Leabella's height bounded to them with a plate of cake in hand, "They're giving the cake already!" Instantly the horde of children left, and the blond smiled at her, "Sorry about them. They don't tend to like people who they don't know."

"I can see," Leabella sighed.

"I'm Gino, by the way," the boy said brightly taking a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Leabella," the princess for about to speak, but she was cut off by the boy behind her. Leabella turned seeing Richard. "I found him."

"Okay," Leabella sighed turning to Gino, "Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Gino said winking. Leabella blinked as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, and Richard tugged her away.

* * *

"Leabella vi Britannia," said girl narrowed her eyes as the major general spoke. Richard had set it up so that they were in a lone room of the mansion where the party was being held. Outside Katsu was standing guard. "I never intended for the kidnapped princess was that fool Sackovich's advisor. No wonder Belarus has been holding its own against Britannia as of yet."

"Be careful," Leabella said unemotional, "up until now, that fool has been standing his guard against your troops."

"Oh?" the man said raising an eyebrow, "So you haven't been pulling all the strings?"

"I just give him information," the princess said. She paused before raising a finger, "Oh, except for one. I commanded the most recent battle. You know, the one where you lost most of your men in that avalanche."

The military officer tsked, "So, that was you."

Richard looked over to Leabella bored, "You should finish this."

"Leaving so soon?" The man asked trying to taunt the two.

Leabella looked over at him just has she activated her geass. The man become calm and relaxed as he heard her coaxing voice, "It'd be best, Major General. If in our next battle, you commit suicide."

"Suicide?" the man's voice was blank and accepting.

"Yes," Leabella smiled as she got up from her seat, "It would make you a better father. Didn't your son, that colonel, die in that avalanche? I'm sure he misses you."

"Mathew. He misses me…"

"Yes," the princess said one last time before Richard opened the door to the room.

* * *

"You were quite dark with that one," Richard commented on the ride back into Belarus. Katsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"It needed to be done," Leabella said crossing her arms, "Like it or not Marko doesn't hold a candle against him, so we need him gone."

"You killed him?" Katsu blanched at the small girl.

"Not directly," Richard said irritated, "or by means that will have people track it to her." In return the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh," Katsu said. "You used your geass?" Leabella nodded. She had told her squad about her ability after a short time of getting to know each other. "What did you do?"

"Influenced him to commit suicide in the battle." The Japanese blinked. He knew that Leabella wasn't exactly the gentle type, but she wasn't a monster either. There had to be a reason as to why she gave the major general that geass. He just had to trust her.

* * *

Leabella 16 (3rd POV)

"So, what did you find?" Richard asked as Leabella enter the training room to the base holding a stack of papers. Leabella didn't answer right away. Instead she looked in amusement at all her men lying on the training room floor looking exhausted. It was rare to see them train with Richard. They only really did it when the immortal was more bored than his usual bored.

Leabella sat on a rolling chair and said, "Clovis doesn't seem to be big on military. But, I already knew that. Once I become sub-viceroy, that's going to change."

"Um, Leabella," Suzaku called a bit awkwardly. When she looked at him expectedly, he stammered, "Uh, I was wondering why you wanted to focus on the military."

"The Japanese Liberation Front."

"Huh?"

Leabella glared at the papers in her hands, "The JLF, countless resistance groups, and the Chinese Federation. They all are a threat. My brother isn't doing anything about them, so I plan to." The princess turned to her men, "I'm sure you are all aware that by what I'm saying, you all going to have to fight against your own countrymen."

Yuuto groaned as he stood up, "And in return?"

Leabella smirked, "I'll put in my all to keep the Japanese citizens safe." Her men smiled.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the nice moment but…" Richard started, "I believe you have somewhere you need to go, princess." Leabella glared at him, but started for her room to get ready. On her way she heard Richard barking at Yuuto to get the car ready, and she smiled. It was Monday, her first day of school.

* * *

Lelouch 16

"Are you okay with this?" Milly asked Lelouch while she walked him to his homeroom. She had been worrying over him since she saw him earlier that morning. To his nod she continued, "Are you sure? You can skip out for a day or two if you want."

"Milly," Lelouch looked over to the girl, "its okay. She's not a threat."

"But-"

"Relax," Lelouch said waving her off as he entered his classroom. He strode over to his seat. Rivalz bounded over to him.

"Whoa," the student council secretary started, "Rare seeing you this early on a school day."

Lelouch shrugged, "Yeah well."

Class was called into order, and Lelouch began his wait for the new student. It didn't take long for the door at the front of the class to open revealing a blonde girl in the school's uniform.

"Ah," the teacher said beckoning Isabella toward the front of the class, "Class, we have a new student today," the woman turned to Isabella, "Would you like to introduce yourself."

Isabella nodded and turned to the class, "Hello," her eyes landed on Lelouch and he frowned, "I am Isabella Lamperouge." Lelouch wasn't the slightest surprised by the amount of shocked students exclaiming after that.

"Are you and Lelouch related?!"

"Are you from the main land?!"

"How come we've never heard of you?!"

"Are you single!?"

Isabella stepped back from the assault of questions, but they didn't stop. One after another. Some would jumble together with another question causing even more confusion.

They didn't stop until Lelouch stood from his seat. All of the students turned to him expectantly. "Teacher," the prince started, "Would you allow me to give Isabella a tour of the school. As the vice president of the student council it is one of my duties to welcome new student to the campus." When he finished to class turned to the teacher, and Isabella blinked.

"Eh?" the teacher stammered and sweat dropped, "Well, I guess it's alright. Show Miss Lamperouge where all her classes are going to be, okay?"

Lelouch nodded walking towards the girl as his classmates watched intently. He went to open the door and Isabella walked out silently eyeing the class. Once out, he closed the door.

"Thanks," Isabella said exasperated. "I would have been a goner."

"That wouldn't have happened if we didn't share surnames," he replied coolly.

"I see," Isabella said just as bluntly. She walked some ways ahead of him.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the girl before calling, "Leabella vi Britannia."

Isabella stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't turn, and he smirked. "So," she said softly, "You _were_ the one who hacked the system."

Lelouch frowned. How did she know that? He was sure to make sure he wasn't tracked.

"Lelouch, you should have been more careful," Isabella turned to him mimicking his earlier smirk, "I'm sure you noticed that hacking the file was different from the others. Why do you figure that?"

Lelouch's frown deepened, "So you put it so that you were notified when someone entered those files. I was thinking that once I had time to evaluate the contents of the file." Isabella didn't reply just smiled. Lelouch blinked, "Leabella's your commanding officer." Isabella nodded. "She's going to be the new sub-viceroy." Another nod. Lelouch ran a hand through his hair sounding relieved, "She's alive."

* * *

Leabella 16 (1st POV)

It was the end of the school day, and the student council was having a welcoming party for me. They were still setting up, so I had some time to kill. I walked around the school's court yards thinking of Lelouch and my earlier conversation. After all the tense talking subsided, he calmed down quite a bit…

"_Yes, she's alive," I said calmly. In reality, I was raving inside wanting to hug and squeeze_ _him _so_ much, but I held it back. _

"_How is she?" Lelouch asked. "Where is she? Where was she? Why is she going to be the sub-viceroy? Doesn't she know-"_

"_Calm down," I say smiling lightly. It was refreshing seeing him like this. The same way we used to be. "She's fine." _

"_Where?" _

_I sighed, "She's at the military base." _

"_Military? Is she going to be part of the military?" Lelouch forwarded his brows concerned. _

"_Once she becomes sub-viceroy, she's going to work on being the head of the military here," I said. "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing." _

"_How are you so sure?" Lelouch frowned. _

_I smiled, "Look up Belarus's Wrath." _

After that we walked around the campus talking. I gave him whatever much I had come up with as Isabella's background story. He told me about how he and Nunnally got sent to Japan. He asked a lot about me as Leabella. I gave him as much as I could, trying to leave out anything that was relative to geass. Along with all this, he agreed to letting me keep our mother's maiden name. During lunch, we met up with the student council members.

Milly was really energetic, which I liked but, a bit too pushy. I didn't mind her. Nina was an introvert, so I wasn't exactly able to see much of her personality. Rivalz was a funny laid back guy. I could tell instantly of his infatuation to Milly. Shirley was….Shirley. She was clumsy, a bit air headed, and totally in love with Lelouch. She actually reminded me a lot of Euphie.

My thought track was stopped by my phone vibrating in my shirt pocket. The collar ID was a simple 'R.'

I answered, "What is it?"

"Yuuto and I found a resistance group in the ghetto," Richard said.

"Alright," I said seriously looking around, "Tell Yuuto that he and I will check it out when he comes to pick me up. And, tell him to bring me some civilian clothes."

"Alright," Richard then hung up.

I smiled. Excellent. I wasn't going to have much of power to move around in the military of politically till I turned seventeen, and then my power would be limited. If I could find a way to worm my way into this group, it'll give me more room to move around.

"Isabella!"

I turned seeing Shirley waving me to come.

* * *

"So, are you and Lelouch related?" RIvalz asked after we had settled into the small ball room to eat.

"Yes," I said turning to Lelouch catching his eye, "actually, we're siblings."

"Eh?!" the group said surprised.

Shirley spoke first, "Then why did it seem like you guys were strangers the other day."

"Oh," Lelouch started, "We haven't seen each other in years. So, we didn't recognize each other."

"Years?" Milly asked not buying it.

"Yes," I replied, "I got separated from Lelouch and Nunnally when the war here ended and they moved here. Things got a bit worse when I entered the military."

"When _did_ you join the military?" Rivalz started, "Aren't you sixteen? How did you make it so high up in the ranks so fast?"

Lelouch looked up at me expectantly. He didn't know either, so I'm sure he was curious. "Well, it just depends how well of a soldier you are. Plus, it's easier to climb ranks if you're a knightmare pilot."

"You're a knightmare pilot!?" RIvalz exclaimed amazed. "Wow!" I looked around to see surprised faces including Lelouch.

"Hello?" I soft voice came from the entrance of the room. I whipped my head around to see her. In an automatic wheel chair. Her wavy hair cascading all around her. Nunnally.

"Well," Milly said, "I'd say all together, today was a good say. Now, I believe the three should have their own reunion."

"Reunion?" Nunnally asked as the student council members said their goodbyes to us.

"All show you out," Lelouch said following the herd. When he past me he said lowly, "Be nice." I scowled at him. How could I not be nice!

"Um, Hello?" Nunnally asked. I almost wanted to cry when I looked at her. The young girl I had once saw happily giggling and running around the Aries Villa was now bound to a wheelchair with her eyes closed unseeing.

"Nunnally," I said softly walking towards her. She tilted her head to the side. Slowly she reached out with her hand, and I took it. "It's me."

"Sissy?" she whispered.

"Yes," I said reaching to cup her cheek in my free hand, "I'm back."

"Oh," tears sprung out behind her closed lids, "I knew it. I knew you be back to us."

"You've grown quite a lot, Nuna," I said suppressing the lump in my throat, "I wish I could have seen it." Nunnally choked on a sob before I brought her into an embrace. My little sister. Here, right here. For years I had only dreamed of this. After a moment, I heard steps come from the hall. "Nunnally," I said firmly.

"Yes?"

"You can't tell Lelouch who I am," I said whipping away her years along with mine.

She gasped, "Why?"

I rubbed the back of her hands with my thumbs, "I'm here at Ashford on an alias."

"A fake identity?"

"Yes, it's so that you and Lelouch don't get into trouble if you're seen with the real me. But Lelouch doesn't know that. And he can't."

"O-okay," she said, "I trust you sissy."

* * *

"How was it?" Yuuto said as I climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Great," I said stripping off my school jacket and tie. Yuuto handed me a bag holding a pair of pants and a sweater. "I saw my brother and sister."

"Awesome," he said as he drove towards the edge of the settlement, "Did you tell them who you are?"

"Only my sister," I said as I put on the pants under my school skirt then slid it off, "If I told my brother, he would try to get me away from Britannia."

"How do you know that?" he asked raising an eye brow as he stopped at a red light.

"Simple," I stated putting on the sweater over my school shirt.

"Geass?" He asked and I nodded, "That thing is automatically on now, right?"

"Yup," I said shimming into the front passenger seat.

"So, then you're always in people's minds? Then what's the point of the contacts?"

"Yes. Technically, I'm always in everyone's mind, but the way I have it now-not really using it, I'm just aware of everyone's mind. For example, I can 'sense' your mind there," I pointed to him, "without looking at you. Actually using it is a whole different story. The contact is just so people don't freak out by a girl with one glowing red eye, and when I make eye contact with someone they kind of stop whatever they're doing. It's sort of like sedating them."

Yuuto whistled as he parked on the side of the road in front of a parking pole. "Well, that's not confusing," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the car, "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure it's around here?" I sighed dully

"Yeah," Yuuto said looking around consciously.

"Is that why you're so jumpy?" I asked, "Afraid of the big bad terrorist?"

Yuuto growled pulling me into an alley nearby. I tensed as I saw a couple people passing. It was a woman with shiny blue hair and a man with dark purple hair. Both were wearing red bands around their heads. Bingo.

We let them pass, and then walked out. I looked back to where they were walking a couple blocks down, then towards where they came from. I trotted along the side walk away from Yuuto.

"Lea," Yuuto snapped quietly, "I told you to let me lead."

"You're taking too long," I said simply. I continued until I came upon a storage building complex. "Whoa," I said as I walked past the gate with Yuuto walking irritably behind me. Some of the storage units were crumpled or destroyed. Then I came upon a large one. The side door was wide open as if welcoming me.

"Lea, wai-" Yuuto tried to stop me before I rushed inside. I heard him groan before I stopped inside.

"Whoa," I said as Yuuto approached me from behind.

"What is it?" Yuuto asked apprehensive.

It was a bit banged up and faded, but it was plugged into an outlet to the wall, so it had to work. I step up to it pressing certain buttons until the hatch opened revealing a seat that was worn. I grinned, "It's a knightmare simulator."

"Eh?" Yuuto asked. I climbed into the seat seeing the screens inside all lit up.

"This thing is ancient," I commented. "I'm gonna try it."

"Lea, no," Yuuto said sternly.

"Oh, c'mon," I said, "No one's here, so lighten up. I'll go through it once."

Yuuto groaned, "Fine."

"Yes!" I cheered letting the seat slide into the cockpit. I started up the system, and up came a list of high scores. "N. K….182 Count" I said absent minded as I started the simulation. I started out on a beach seeing a group of gloscows charge at me. "So, this is a fourth generation simulator…" I backed off releasing my slash harkens taking down the two flanking the middle one. Said knightmare started shooting at me with its detachable gun. I dodged easily sighing. It was a simple out dated simulator. It quickly got through the knightmare and the next wave of them. I wasn't surprise. The gloscows were over five years old. Back then, all you need in training was how to use the knightmare and done since the other side had none.

It was almost disappointing. I swiftly got up the 213 with little damage to my simulated knightmare. Before letting my knightmare die out. On the score board it let me post my name. I mulled over it before typing 'Isa.'

I exited the cockpit and jump down to where Yuuto was standing impatient. "So, how was it?"

"Boring," I stated walking out.

"Then why try it?" Yuuto asked a bit agitated as we made our way out of the storage house complex.

I smirked, "To leave a little evidence."

* * *

"Hey, Naoto!" Tamaki hollered inside the near empty building.

Naoto looked over from where he was talking with Ohgi and the others, "What is it?"

"Someone beat your score on this thing," Tamaki said jumping down from the seat.

Naoto raised an eyebrow. No one in their little group had done that. He turned to his best friend, "Ohgi, did you?"

Ohgi held up his hands innocent, "There's no way that I beat your score."

"Hm," Naoto walked over to the simulator climbing into the cockpit with the seat still out. He directed the system to show him the high score list. When it popped out he forwarded his brows. "Who's Isa?"

* * *

"Schneizel," I greeted my brother brightly over the video conversation.

"Leabella," he greeted formally, "It's been much too long. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said settling into my seat in the small conference room in the government bureau. I looked over to my side eyeing Richard sitting cross legged in his seat eating his cookies. At my other side was Yuuto.

"Mind introducing me to your companions, sister?" Schneizel asked looking from Yuuto to Richard and back perplexed.

"Oh," I gestured to Richard, "This is R.R.. He's somewhat of a little assistant for me." I then gestured to Yuuto, "This is Yuuto Aoki, my second in command."

"My, my. When Clovis said you returned with an odd bunch, he wasn't over exaggerating," Schneizel commented making my eyebrow twitch. "So, what did you call for me for, Leabella?"

"Oh, right," I said remembering what I had called the prime minister for. "I've become aware that you are now funding a special core team that used to belong to my mother."

"Are you referring to Earl Asplund and his research unit? Yes, I suppose since Lady Marianne simply stated that upon an unexpected death all her belonging would become owned by her children, so by that statement the unit is ultimately yours. The only problem is that I'm funding it. I don't suppose you have the funding to support that unit do you?"

I smirked, "Schneizel, you don't think I spent six years in a foreign country and did nothing do you?"

My brother was silent for a while before speaking, "So, you don't have funding."

"…no," I said dejectedly.

"Well, then," Schneizel started, "Why don't we treat this like that cat."

"Cat?" I said confused.

"I'm sure you remember. It was that one time I went to visit, and you found a cat."

"Oh yeah," I said recalled the event, "It was roaming around the Villa's garden, and I wanted to keep it, but Mother wouldn't let me." I smiled, "So, instead you said that the cat would be yours, but while you were away from Pendragon, you wanted me to take care of it. And if by chance, I was away from Pendragon, you would take care of it. What ever happened to it?"

"Actually," Schneizel smiled warmly, "I think it's still alive. I had lent it to that girl that was staying with your mother for etiquette lessons."

"Etiquette lessons," I said dejectedly. I hated those things. I blinked recalling a young girl that would hide from me back then, "You mean Anya?"

"Ah, yes. She stayed in Pendragon all the time so it was perfect," my brother said, "If you want I can have her ship the cat to you. As of now, I believe Anya is doing knightmare training." I blinked. Anya doing knightmare training? That didn't seem like the shy girl I had met all those years ago. Then again, time does change people.

"So what do you suppose we do about the unit, brother?" I asked getting back to the subject.

"Well, why don't we split the ownership," I raised an eyebrow, "We'll treat it much like the cat, but take away the factor of a certain place."

"I'm listening."

"I'll send the unit to area 11, on your birthday. That's enough time for you to find a budget. After that, you may do with it as you please. If you somehow aren't able to keep ownership of the unit, I'll take command."

"If I am not able to keep ownership…what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, Leabella. If I know you as well as I think I know you, I'd say you are going to work on become the head of the military as sub-viceroy of area 11. That'll be a very dangerous post."

"So, you're saying that by chance, let's say I am taken out, ownership of the unit goes to you?" I asked coolly.

"Well, there's also the chance, that you'll be captured and held hostage," Schneizel said nonchalantly.

"And let's say, the same happens to you," I suggested.

"Well, the funding going towards the unit will be gone. But, by the same token all rights of the unit will then hence forth go to you."

* * *

I groaned as I stretched in my office chair. Yuuto, Richard, and I had gotten back from the Government bureau a couple hours ago, so now it was finally time to relax.

"You'll get sick if you don't properly dry your hair, you know," Richard said heading to the door that lead to our room.

"Or shut up and go shower," I said typing on my computer as I finished an email. Once he was gone I mutter, "Toweling my hair is fine."

I typed a bit more before clicking on the send button. I shut down the device before moving to the sketch pad that was laying on my desk. I leaned it against the desk with its support on my lap as I started sketching the basic design of the knightmares my men and I piloted back in Belarus.

There was a knock on my door that led to the hall going to the training room, and I said, "Come in."

"Um, Princess?" I looked up to see Suzaku peeping in. I gestured for him to come in.

I smiled, "I told you, you can call me Leabella."

"Oh, right!" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh…Leabella?"

"Yes?"

"U-uhm, well," he looked down at his shoes.

I frowned, "Suzaku," he looked up wide eyed, "you don't have to be nervous around me. Honest."

"But, you're royalty," he said.

I looked at him sadly, "I don't really care," he blinked surprised, "I'm not sure if Lelouch told you, but he renounced his royal status before he came here."

"Oh, yes he told me," Suzaku said sadly remember my Lelouch. Then he sputtered out, "You're not thinking about doing that too, are you?"

I giggled, "Of course not." I set down my sketch book on the desk closing it, "I know I'm might be walking into something dangerous since I joined the imperial family line again, but I don't care. And even with the title of royalty back, I at least want my men to be comfortable around me."

"If you don't mind me asking," Suzaku said finally taking a seat across from me, "What are your reasons for that? Joining the royal family again, I mean."

I looked over at the Britannian flag hanging from a flag pole at the corner of the office, "I don't see the good in this country, so I plan on changing it." I turned to Suzaku, "Did any of my men tell you about where we were before arriving here?"

Suzaku tilted his head, "Something about Belarus…that's in Europe right?"

"Yes," I smiled, "It's bordered with Russia." Then, I said seriously, "My father bargained me off to the President of Belarus just before Lelouch and Nunnally were sent here." Suzaku gaped at me in shock. Officially, that's what Marko said to his country, but I knew that it was really Richard working around the system. "In Belarus, I became somewhat of a tool." He blinked, and I frowned. I had to decide. Did I want to tell him about geass? "By the age of thirteen I was already leading their military in strikes against the Russian-Britannian front." Guess not. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Wait," Suzaku said before exclaiming, "You were Belarus's Wrath?!"

I grinned, "So, you've heard of me?"

"I had heard of you when I was fourteen. My family was so amazed that someone was able to hold back the Britannian army, even that of the Russian- Britannian army is astonishing." I smiled. "Wait, but that would mean…you actually went against Britannia."

"Yes, I did," I said remember that heart stopping moment when I was in front of the emperor. "But I also worked at getting the nation to fall to Britannia."

"You did?" Suzaku asked curiously.

I sighed, "Yeah," I ruffled my slightly damp hair absent minded, "My men took down the capital." I smirked, "Just minutes as the Knight of Ten came charging in." I giggled a bit, "He was not happy that his job was down by someone else." Suzaku smiled laughing. I smiled getting up from my seat, "Alright, it's quite late now, isn't it?"

"Ah," Suzaku started getting up from his seat, "Right." I walked him over to the door. "Um, Goodnight, Princess."

I pouted, "It's Leabella."

"Oh, right," Suzaku smiled sheepishly, "Goodnight, Leabella."

"Goodnight, Suzaku."

* * *

The moment Suzaku walked into the barracks we was bombarded with wolf howls, cheering and whistling. He jumped back startled. Yuuto and Katsu were in the front patting him roughly on the back while everyone either said congratulations or cheered more.

"Well done, kid," Katsu said shaking him all the while.

"'Bout freaking time," Yuuto said slapping Suzaku on the back making the teenager stumble a bit. "Kichiro!" the second in command pointed towards the horde of men, "You owe me fifty!"

"U-uh," Suzaku looked around concerned, "If you don't mind me asking…What is all this for?"

"C'mon!" one of Leabella's men hollered, "don't be shy about it!"

"Huh?" Suzaku said dumbfounded.

* * *

"They're being awfully loud," Richard commented lying horizontally at the foot of the bed.

"Let them," Leabella said changing into her night clothes with was just a pair of cotton short shorts and a louse t-shirt. The climbed under the covers of the bed correctly ignoring the boy's odd sleeping position, "You can work them all you want tomorrow to release any frustration."

"Offer taken," Richard drawled.

* * *

"What?" Suzaku yelped. "Y-you guys think that me and L-lea…"

"Of course we do!" Yuuto exclaimed, "All the little hints lead to that conclusion."

"Huh?" Suzaku said exasperated.

Yuuto pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "Allow us to explain."

"She's been treating you differently ever since you got here," Masanori said from his bed.

"I discount that," Suzaku defended.

"She spared with you differently," Yuuto said then blinked, "even though it was for like eight seconds."

"That doesn't mean anything," Suzaku blushed, his pride a bit hurt.

"You came out of your interview without a scratch," Katsu said then he pointed behind him to Eiji who's once purple jaw was now a light green, "Even the little pup got a swing and you didn't."

"Well…"

"You just spent a whole half hour in her office," Kichiro said, "most of us haven't even been in there!"

"Whoah, whoah," Suzaku back up, "Sure that might sound a bit…"

"Odd?"

"Unusual?"

"Suspicious?"

"Scandalous?"

"Maybe…." Suzaku looked away from the men, "but, I mean, c'mon…_Princess_ Leabella and _me._"

No one spoke. The poor teen blinked, "What?"

"Are you stupid?" Yuuto deadpanned.

"Eh?" Suzaku yelped.

"With all that time you spent doing whatever it is you were doing in that office…" Kichiro started.

"That sounds wrong!"

"You must have realized what Leabella wants to do here."

"Of course," Suzaku said, "She wants to reform Britannia." At least that's what he hoped what she meant back in her office.

"That's right," Katsu said, and the young teen mentally 'phew'ed. "That also includes bringing back the old leaders of Japan into office, meaning you and the other leading clans."

"Me?"

"Duh!" half of the men yelled at him.

Masanori rubbed his chin, "It would be a great way to help the reform, along with getting the Japanese to support it."

"Which one of us would be the one to take Lea down the aisle?"

"ME!"

"Hey!" Suzaku yelped taking a few steps away from them, "You are looking way too far into the future!" The only response he got was one group shrug, and he groaned.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! hip hip hooray!

Tell me what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so very sorry for such a late update, but trust when I say this chapter is _good_.

I don't own Code Geass

Enjoy~

Ch. 5

Leabella 6 Lelouch 6

"Checkmate," Leabella's voice resounded throughout the room. Lelouch stared at the board incredulously. From not that far away Clovis looked over his painting easel deflated. The vi Britannia twins had come to stay the night at the main Imperial Palace tonight, and Clovis was charged with entertaining the twins until Euphy came back from her afternoon etiquette lessons. It did not help that the only real thing they found entertaining lasted no more than ten minutes.

"Big brother," Leabella said from her seat as she and Lelouch put away the chess pieces, "What do we do now?"

Clovis huffed trying to think of something that would capture the twins' attention. He tapped the handle of his paint brush on his chin and forwarded his brow. "Aha!" he exclaimed catching the twin gaze, "Why don't you go pick a guest bedroom to sleep in tonight?"

"We already did that," the two deadpanned.

"Try to find Cornelia?" the teen asked desperately.

"She's training with mother," again the two replied in monotone voices.

"Eh…" Clovis drawled before an excellent idea came to his head, "Why don't you two go play hide and seek in the garden? Big sister Guinevere just had a new section with a pond and a small gazebo."

To the third prince's joy the twins' faces brightened in excitement. He went back to his project upon hearing the rushed shuffling of chess pieces and chairs. After some more moving around, the two exited the room with a click of the door as Clovis said, "Don't get lost!"

* * *

"It's not as pretty as the garden in the villa."

"Well, it was designed by Guinevere."

A giggle, "Yes. Anything from her always turns out ugly."

More giggling.

"Alright," Lelouch stopped at a quite extravagant dragon water fountain and turned to Leabella, "Who hides first?"

There was a paused before both of them held out a steady hand. Together they started, "One…two…three!"

"Yes!" Lelouch cheered looking at his fist and his sister's scissor hand. The two lowered their hands and nodded to each other. Leabella watched as her little brother ran off into the hedge maze that came with their oldest sister's newly installed garden section. Once he was out of sight, Leabella turned towards a tree and started counting.

* * *

Leabella groaned, "Guinevere made this maze to big." The little princess had been searching for her twin brother for over fifteen minutes. "She's seriously an overkill," she muttered walking passed another set of marble statues.

Leabella walked around a corner of the maze when she heard a yell. She snapped her head toward the sound, and her heart picked up in speed. That was Lelouch. The girl started in a run, trying to weave around the troublesome maze to her little brother. She heard a yelp and someone struggling, and she panicked running as much as her leg would let her.

She heard Lelouch yell, "Let go of me!" as she made her way through the twist and turns of the maze trying to figure her way to him.

She heard a splash and cried, "Lelouch?!" Finally she made her way to where he was. There, dripping wet, was her little brother sitting in the pond. Laughing at him were Nickolas and Marden, two of Carine's older brothers. Off by the gazebo was a small Carine was laughing with childish delight.

Leabella glared at her two older half-brothers as they stood there looking very much proud with themselves. Leabella balled up her small fist staring the two down as Lelouch made his way out of fountain and next to his sister. Leabella turned to him in concern as the other's continued to snicker. Leabella looked over a soaked Lelouch. He was completely wet to the bone. It was a good thing they had come with extra clothes.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Leabella asked checking anywhere she could for any injuries.

"Look!" Marden said pointing at Lelouch, "Lelouch is just like a little baby!"

"Yeah," Nickolas added, "Why don't we put you in diapers and feed you from a bottle."

"I'm not a baby!" Lelouch snapped taking a step away from Leabella in embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" Marden chided, "Well you sure look li-!" Leabella glared and ignored the sting on her hand from the infliction she gave on the boy's cheek.

"Hey!" Nickolas pushed Leabella away from Marden as he cowarded behind his brother.

"If you ever hurt my brother again, I'll-" Leabella growled at the two before being cut off

"You'll what?" Nickolas sneered, "You can't do anything because you're just a dirty commoner."

Before Leabella could reply someone spoke from not that far away. "Now, that is no way to talk to your sister, Nickolas," Cornelia li Brittania said coolly as she walked past to two boys to the twins.

"Sister Cornelia," the ten year old yelped.

"I thought your mother taught you better," Cornelia stared down that Nickolas and Marden. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to talk to her."

* * *

Leabella glared down at the ground as she heard Lelouch wince again. Once Cornelia got them into the palace infirmary to check over Lelouch, the nurses got him into fresh clothes and sat them both upon a cushioned table. Now, they had a doctor tending to the scrapes Lelouch got when he fell into the fountain's rough bottom surface.

Leabella looked over at her little brother's fiery red knees as the doctor tended a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide to the minor wounds. She gritted her teeth cursing her older half-brothers.

Cornelia- standing close observing the medic- noticed this and walked over to her younger sister. Once, close to Leabella, Cornelia placed a soft hand on the girl's shoulder. Leabella looked away from Lelouch to look up at her older sister. Cornelia gestured her head for the younger princess to follow her. Leabella looked at Lelouch, not wanting to leave him alone.

"It'll be fine," the second princess said reassuring the third. Leabella mulled over it for a moment before taking one last worried glance at Lelouch and hopping off the table. The six year old followed the sixteen year old out of the infirmary into one of Leabella favorite parts of the main Imperial palace. It was a outdoor hall with arches leading to small terraces. Cornelia lead her toward one of the terraces then knelt to her height.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Cornelia asked softly stroking Leabella's dark wavy hair gently.

"It's just…" Leabella looked down recalling hearing Lelouch cries in the garden and the feeling of desperation to find him. "I couldn't…" Leabella choked on her words as frustrated tears sprung from her eyes. "I should have…" Cornelia brought the troubled girl into her arms as she continued, "I'm the older one…" Leabella cracked out, "I'm supposed to protect him!"

"Oh, Bella," Cornelia spoke gently patting the child's back. Soon the girl's tears stopped, but she was still very much upset. Cornelia held her away to look into her eyes, "One day, you will be able to protect him."

"Really?" Leabella asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Cornelia said firmly, "You'll be stronger, and you'll be able to protect as many people as you want."

"But, to do that, would I have to join the military like mother?" Leabella asked wiping away the tear strains on her cheeks.

"Maybe," Cornelia grimaced at that. Sure, she was aspiring for that, but she really couldn't see any of her precious younger siblings joining the military. More, she didn't want to, but she knew that Leabella was stubborn. When the girl set her mind on something it was impossible to change it.

"Now," Cornelia said lightly trying to take the thought of the military of the young girl's mind, "Let's go see how Lelouch is doing. They should be done by now."

* * *

Leabella 10 (1st POV)

"Leabella," Marko started with a coaxing voice. "How about you help with intelligence?"

"Why?" I deadpanned.

Marko twitched in irritation. "Ugh! The brat said that'd you'd help in the military, so pick something."

"Well I didn't agree to that," I countered.

"But, you agreed to our contract five months ago, yes?" Richard's voice came from the entrance of the room.

"What does our contract have to do with what he wants me to do," I retorted.

Richard sighed, taking out his bag of cookies, "You want to find your brother and sister, right?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Well," Richard said while observing an awaiting cookie, "If you work in intelligence, you can find information on where they might be."

*three months later* (3rd POV)

Marko sighed exasperated. He was too overconfident about this.

"I don't understand why you would put me in intelligence. I might be able to read people, but making me question captured spies is ridiculous," Leabella said haughtily after her eighth failed interrogation.

Marko sneered at the girl looking over that the monitor of her last questioning at the last few seconds. Leabella had geassed the man to bite the hard metal table until he spoke, leaving in the man having a bloody mouth and a fractured jaw. It was a good torture tactic, but she still couldn't get anyone to talk.

"Why don't you just do what you did to Marko when you met him?" Richard said in an agitated tone. He hated when people nagged him. And, whenever the princess was being difficult, Marko would nag him to no end.

"What?" Marko whipped around to the immortal, then turned to the girl, "You WHAT?!"

"Yes," Leabella said bluntly.

Marko sputtered for words for a while before collecting himself rubbing his temples, "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh, nothing!" Leabella said purposely being suspicious.

An irritated vein popped out on Marko's forehead as he growled and looked back at Richard. Said boy sighed exasperated, "I'm not entirely sure, but she may have looked into your memories. In these past five months, I've concluded that she can manipulate someone using their subconscious mind. In theory, she can actually 'read' your subconscious mind like memories and other thing that you're not directly thinking about."

Marko raised an eyebrow turning to the girl, "So, why is it that I don't remember it? Last week…Captain Mores? Or was it Lieutenant Akheart? Whoever it was he clearly remembers you persuading him to _stop breathing_. Why in the world would you do that, anyway?"

"Firstly, it was Warrant Officer Norman. He was an idiot. And even though I may not have been that much help, do not give me stupid men as my body guard! Secondly, he has the brain of a diseased rat, so I didn't take the trouble of making him forget," Leabella snapped.

"Norman was at the top of his cadet class! What are you talking about?" Marko replied.

"He was an idiot!" Leabella argued still remembering all the times the man would bring her coloring books and snack sized juice boxes.

Marko gritted his teeth, "Back to the subject, why don't I remember."

Leabella sighed combing through her medium length hair, "Bring in that man that's on guard outside the door."

Marko blinked but complied. Now said soldier stood in front of the Britannian princess at attention. Marko presented the man, "This is Warrant Officer Peterson. He was at the top of his cadet class that just graduated a week ago, and has climbed the ranks as a natural talented knightmare pilot."

"Whatever," Leabella brushed off Marko and addressed the newcomer, "If you wouldn't mind, kneel down, please."

"Uh, yes," Peterson hesitated looking towards Marko for a nod. He went on his knees at Leabella's height as she activated her geass. Marko stood in astound-ment as he saw the soldier loose his stiff posture.

Leabella nodded closing her eyes and turning the Marko as Peterson came to. "You may stand," Leabella said. Once he did, she began, "His name is Aaron Peterson. He was named after his grandfather who was some war hero. His hobbies are reading, playing cards, and going to local bars. He has a scar on his left elbow from a childhood accident."

"H-huh?" Aaron Peterson blanched at Leabella again losing his posture.

Richard whistled from his seat, "You didn't have to go that far, you'll embarrass him."

Leabella whipped around to give him a knowing glare as Marko clapped, "Excellent, excellent. Do that the next time you question somebody."

"Fine," Leabella grumbled eyeing Peterson now.

"Oh, and Leabella," Marko said smiling, "Warrant Officer Peterson is your new guard. Don't try to kill him."

Leabella gave one last look to the president before turning the leave with Richard, "No, promises." Peterson sweat dropped before following the two young ones. "Oh," Leabella paused at the door, "And Britannia is going to strike at Chocimsk. It's not going to be a big fleet. Send that General I met yesterday with a battalion to set up a counterattack in the small fort you have South-east of that town."

* * *

Leabella 11 (1st POV)

Men came rushing into the room and surrounded the limp body on the floor that had blood seeping from it. None of them turned to me. They quickly examined the body as medical personnel came in. There was a Britannian crest pin clutched in one hand, and a knife in the other. Nobody said a word as the already dead man was taken away. Some stayed to survey the scene though they didn't come near me.

Finally, after was seemed like an eternity, someone approached me. It wasn't one of the men, I noticed, as small hands like mine brought up my limp hands to view before careful withdrawing the cold heavy gun from my hands. Said hand gave the gun to an officer standing by.

Once the weapon was taken away, Richard grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of the room. I didn't know where we were going and just let my feet go on autopilot as the memory of what just happened flashed through my mind.

_Dark blue eyes stared into mine from across the room as I started, "Honorary Knight, Connell Aaron Peterson of the Knight of Ten's inner circle." The man tsked as I continued, "It seems you wormed your way into the Belarusian military and got quite close to Marko. So close that he put you in charge of guarding his secret weapon. Though it seems, you miscalculated that I would find out about your plan to assassinate the President."_

_Peterson chuckled darkly, "You're right, but wrong there." Chuckles into a cynical laughter and I waited. When he finally stopped he took a step towards me, "It's been made well aware by Britannia that Belarus wasn't going to be that easy to take down, so I came to take down that oaf. Then, when Belarus's Wrath suddenly popped up, I got new orders," He took another step towards me, and I took one back, "to dispose of the annoyance," Peterson took about knife from his back, and I step back more away from him. Just my luck that Marko refused to let me carry a weapon. "What luck I had the moment that idiot presented this country's only hope to me as my charge and you revealed yourself as the mastermind." He took another step closer and I started to shuffle around dodging his short teasing strikes. "And, you could only imagine my shock when I saw the small little girl order this country's ruler." _

_I yelped when he lounged at me pressing me up against the wall behind me. He had his hand wrapped around my throat holding me up a few feet in the air. I bent my legs against the wall trying to lift myself for air. My small hands struggling to keep the knife wielding hand away. _

"_How, disgraceful," Aaron spat I continued to struggle kicking at him when I could but missing, "That Britannia could said that you were a worthy opponent…" He growled out his next few words as he swung his hand back and then brought it back tearing a gash into my collarbone causing me to cry out , "A mere child!" _

_I gritted my teeth and kicked one last time. This time it landed right in his gut. His first reaction was dropping me and doubling over. _

_Resisting the pain that lit up at my collarbone when I moved, I immediate went for the gun that was secured at Aaron's waist before he could he could stand. I backed up against the wall slowly getting up and pointing the gun at him. _

_Aaron smirked, "Do you even know how to use one of those?" _

_I didn't hesitate after that. Though my hands were shaking so much. My breath was hitch. Aaron charged at me again, and I just…_

"Leabella," I blinked looking up at Richard. I looked around and we were in the medical sector of the military base.

"Huh-!" I flinched when a nearby doctor started cleaning my wound. I squeezed the edge of the table they had me on.

"Well," the medic, Dr. Kava, started, "It's not too deep where there was any serious damage, and you won't need stitches so long as you rest and don't move around, but you're going to have a scar."

"That's fine," I said softly.

Dr. Kava smiled. Out of all the people here-not including Richard, he was the only one that was genuinely nice to me. He started wrapping my shoulder in gauze as Richard started speaking, "So, I had Marko give you extended leave."

"How long of a leave?" I asked as Dr. Kava finished and left to get my pain meds.

"Until, you can run the army," Richard said nonchalantly.

I gaped at him, "Me? _Run_ the army?"

"Yup," Richard said taking out his bag of cookies and continued with half a cookie in his mouth, "His exact woods were, 'If Britannia knows about me using someone else, might as well go all out.'"

* * *

Leabella 15 (1st POV)

"No way," I said in shock. I stared down at the screen that mapped out the current battle that I was commanding. "What the hell are they doing?" I growled as the current formation that I had put Marko and my men were in was broken. All of the Marko's men were disbanding and scattering around the field. In moments the first line was taken out. I rushed over to the com that connected me to Marko who was in his transport just behind my command center. Once Marko came up on the screen, I snapped, "What are you doing with your men!? You do know we just lost our first line, right?"

"Leabella," Marko said calmly, "I'm going to take command of this battle."

"Excuse me?" I yelled, "You don't stand a chance against the Russian-Britannian front! Did you forget that they have the Knight of Ten with them!?"

"Leabella," Marko frowned, "I stood my own against them well before you took command."

"Did you forget that I was_ telling_ you what to do?" I growled watching as more of Marko's men were being taken out.

"Silence!" Marko said sternly and I scowled. He put a com on his ear and spoke into the mic, "Q13 go full speed forward."

_"Yes, sir," _Kastu responded, taking the lead.

My eyes widened, "What are you doing?" I pressed on my com to connect to my squad, but only static came out.

Over the connection with Marko I heard Yuuto's voice over the com, _"Eh? Why can't we get in contact with Lea?"_

"She's out of commission right now," Marko said nonchalantly.

"You bastard!" I yelled going through the radio channels.

"_Alright…" _Yuuto's uncertain voice was heard through Marko's connection. From the map I saw that they were passed the enemies front line.

Kastu's voice was heard again, "_We've gotten into their ranks. What do we do?" _

"Take scatter formation Royal Points separately," my eyes widened as my men spanned out in all directions as opposing knightmar"s started for them.

I forwarded my brows watching a bit proud that my men were holding their own.

But then, suddenly…

"Yasu!" I cried seeing one of my men's' signal go out.

"_Yasu? Yasu!" _Yuuto yelled through the communication.

"_What was that?!_" Kastu yelled.

"Do not break your formation," Marko barked.

"Damn you," I growled typing more furiously on the keyboard trying to get in communication my men.

And it happened again. This time it was Nobu.

"_Nobu?!" _Yuuto yelled again over the comm. And I flinched as tears sprung from my eyes.

"Dammit, Marko, do something," I looked over the man on the screen pausing. Marko was grinning looking at this map screen. I froze when I saw a small remote in his hand with a bright red button crowning it. "You're…" I dove over to the monitor next to mine rushing through the file to get to the knightmare specs of my men. I recalled vaguely that Marko had some modifications for my knigthmares. "No…" The only changes done to the knightmares was adding an automatic self-destruct system that could either be activated manually in the knightmare or remotely. "You bastard!" I screeched seeing another one of my men loose his signal.

"My, my," Marko said, "you figured it out quick."

I growled shutting off connection with him, and moved towards my monitor. I weaved through the files eyeing the map. Finally I got to the universal controls of my men's knightmares. This was installed so I could track how the knightmares damage was. I quickly flew through the control system getting to the self-destruct. Upon getting to the desired file, I came upon a pass-code fire wall. I growled again starting to crack it as one more of my men lost signal. I yelled shutting off the systems. "Yes!" I cheered. "Now…" I exited the knightmare system going back to the radio controls.

Marko popped up on the side screen frowning, "Leabella! What did you do?"

"Oh, mad that I stopped you from killing my men?" I mocked shifting through the radio channels until finally came upon my men's open channel. "Guys!"

"Leabella!" They all hollered back, and Marko scowled.

"Alright," I said studying the battle map turning on my com to the rest of the men on the field. "Everyone, retreat!"

"Yes! My lord!" one unison voice resounded, and I smirked. In moments the troops started to recede towards my command center.

"Leabella!" Marko yelled enraged.

"C'mon," I said ignoring the Belarusian president, "We're retreating towards the border military base!"

"Yes, my lord!" the troops replied, and I cut communication with all of them except my men.

"Guys," I started quietly, "Did they get ejected?"

"No, princess," Kastu said lowly.

"Dammit," I gritted my teeth slamming my fist against the table field map as tears pricked more at the corners of my eyes.

* * *

"Leabella?" I peeked up from my position with my head lying against my desk seeing Yuuto at the door way.

"What is it," I said my voice cracking.

Yuuto frowned walking in to sit in seat that would be Richard's next to me. He sat there for a second awkwardly before moving his hand to pat my back, "There, there."

I frowned sitting up, "Yuuto, why are you here?"

"We're at the base," he said surprisingly serious. "The others are waiting for you."

I forwarded my brows, "Why didn't Katsu come for me?" I sniffed causing Yuuto to jump up to search for tissues around the room making me smile a bit.

"Uh," Yuuto paused finding a tissue box, "Katsu's shut himself in."

"What?" I said blowing into a tissue. Yuuto didn't reply.

* * *

Leabella 16

"We're going to become your what?"

"My royal guard," I answered simply.

"How it that possible? We're in Belarus, not Britannia," Yuuto said waving at the Belarusian flag hanging at the wall. "Plus, we're not even Britannian."

"That doesn't matter," I said, "I'm still a part of the Britannian imperial family. One of my privileges is that I can make my own royal guard. And, I don't care if you're Britannian, Japanese, or some other race."

"Shouldn't you start with your own knight?" Masanori asked.

"Not necessarily," I said, "I can always pick one later anyway."

"So," Yuuto started, "why make us your royal guard now, of all times."

I smirked, "I'm going to go back to Britannia."

* * *

Marko gritted his teeth staring at the map screen on Belarus's capital, Minsk. Russian-Britannian forces had made it to the outskirts of the city. "Leabella!" he hollered turning to me while I was looking up at the map screen unaffected. He growled facing Richard, "Do something!"

"Why should I?" Richard asked unemotionally.

"Ah!" Marko yelled going to the com, "All troops focus on the edge of the city!"

"Yes, my lord!"

I smirked and attached the com to my ear, "You heard him. Get in your positions at the edge of the city, front line." Ever since that battle where I lost four men, my squad wouldn't take any orders from Marko, or anyone for the matter, and now we had a system of transferring orders. Marko found it troublesome, but my squad and I took it as a precaution.

"Yes, your highness!" my men replied.

Marko narrowed his eyes, "Since when do they address you as royalty?"

"Since I met them," I lied smoothly.

Marko tsked and turned towards the map. This was it. The last stand Belarus had against Britannia. If the capital fell, the rest of the country would go with it too. Marko swallowed harshly in the wait. All we were waiting for was for someone to make the first move. "Leabella," Marko started, "have your men make the first move."

"With pleasure, president," I said, "Men, make the first move."

"Yes, your highness." I grinned turning from the map screen to look at Richard behind me. He blinked at the screen surprised.

"What!?" Marko yelled. "T-the front line?! It's completely gone! What happened!? Did Britannia shoot first?"

I put on a straight face as I turned back to the map. Marko was right. The complete front line was labeled as lost.

"S-sir," a soldier's voice came on the connection, "The Q13…"

"What about the Q13!?" Marko hollered hysterical.

"They all exploded! All at once…" the soldier replied, "the impact took out our first division!"

Marko was silent for a moment before turning to eye me. "You…"

"Me?"

"You activated the self-destruct systems…"

"Yes."

Marko looked enraged, "You insolent…! You sacrificed your own men!"

"On the contrary, Marko," I said rising from my seat as my entire squad busted through the door at that moment. "I sacrificed your country."

"W-wha…what do you mean?"

"Didn't you find it odd that even before you made that little mistake of using my men as live grenades," I sneered, "you've been losing this war?"

"You! You set me up," Marko yelled pointed at me accusingly. He rushed over to the control panel, "Guard! Enter my command center, I have traitors here!" Marko blinked when all he got was static in response.

"Anyone who would be here is either at the edge of the city," I started taking the hand gun that Richard handed to me, "or eliminated." I walked a bit away from Marko as I continued, "Any help that might come to you is at least twenty minutes away, and they're dealing with the Vampire of Britannia."

"Why you…" Marko growled looking at the map where the majority of his men were already lost.

"Now, President Sakovich," I said raising the gun to point at his head, "I believe it's time for you to retire from office." With one resounding shot, Marko fell as a heap on the floor. I quickly moved to the radio controller and found an open channel with the one knightmare speeding through all of Marko's men. Once connected, I spoke, "Is this Luciano Bradley?"

"Yes," a raspy man's voice was heard, "Who is this?"

I smirked, "I am Leabella vi Britannia. I have just taken out the head of Belarus, so right now they are in a fray. I would like your main force to move in. And, if you don't mind send in a carrier that can transport me and my men to a less hostel area."

"A Britannian princess?" Luciano questioned before saying wildly, "Well, alright we'll be there in a minute, _princess" _ I frowned. Why in the world did the Emperor choose him to be a Round?

"Uh," Yuuto started, "Should we go outside?"

"Yes," I said shutting off the main communication system only leaving my com connected, "Knowing Bradley, he'll tear through the building just for the fun of it."

As we moved through the building Masanori spoke up, "So, why not have us just go against Marko's men instead of blowing our knightmares up?"

I eyed an unconscious girl at the receptionist desk as I spoke, "I needed to destroy any evidence that we would go against Britannia. Having knightmares would raise suspicions of being just a simple kidnapped princess." I said as we made it through the main exit of the building.

"How are you going to explain us?" Yuuto asked.

"You all defected from Marko," I said simple eyeing the Percival and a Flight carrier unit flying towards us. They landed about five meters from us, and Luciano along with a few guard exited the two.

"So," Luciano said looking at me up and down, "you're a Britannian princess?"

"Don't believe me?" I tried mockingly.

"I don't really care," Bradley deadpanned then pointed to the men behind him, "But, they do."

"Well, then," I started, "You should continue your destruction of the city. Though, there's no point since I took care of it."

Bradley tsked heading for his knightmare, and the men walked up to me. "General Alexander Cotswold," the head of them introduced himself with a handshake, "It's come to my attention that you've pronounced yourself part of the imperial family. Before any other action is taken, we'd like proof that says you are royalty."

"Proof," I said. Lovely, I've just been kidnapped for six years, and they ask me for proof! "I am third princess Leabella vi Britannia of the imperial family, sixteenth in line to the throne. My mother was the imperial consort Marianne vi Britannia." The men blinked. "Six years ago I was kidnapped by Belarusian spies, and my mother was killed. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to return to my homeland."

"Y-yes, your highness," I smirked at the general. "But these men…"

"Are my royal guard," I stated. "They are to serve as such."

"Yes," the general said slowly, "Please board the carrier please."

* * *

"How in the world was that proof?!" Yuuto asked irritably on our way to the Russian- Britannian border military base. Right now, we were in a room that serve as a rest place for political people so it was quite lavish. There was a pool table that a hand full of my men were playing on. Others simply lounged on the couches. Yuuto on the other hand was pacing around.

"Disappointed?" I chuckled sitting on the edge of an ornate table, "Not many people know of my mother outside the military, and then, even fewer know she was an imperial consort, let alone had children."

He only grumbled in response as we landed. Once we heard the carrier turn off, General Cotswold entered the room we were in, "Princess, if you would follow me." I rose from my where I was, as did my men, and followed the general.

"We sent word to your sister, Princess Cornelia," the general started and I narrowed my eyes. So they still didn't trust me. "As of right now, she's waiting for you in a set conference room."

"Excellent," I said coolly, "Take me there."

"Yes, You highness," Alexander said then paused, "Uh…Your men…"

"Will come with me," I said flatly.

"But Princess-"

"General Cotswold," I cut him off, "These men are my royal guard, and as such, they are to protect me at all cost, especially when I need them. I do not trust you or your men. Now, take me to the conference room so I may speak with my sister."

"Y-yes, Princess," the general said restrained turning around and leading the way. I, along with my squad, followed him into a large transport. "This is my convoy," the general said seeing my curious eye. I nodded and continued to follow him into an elevator. At the moment when we all filed in, the general sneered at my men as they surrounded me like a shell. Once we got to the top floor we went down a small hall way into a room that must be the main control center. To the right, windows that would look out across the field were shaded and a screen was descending from the ceiling showed a video call waiting to be accepted. Straight forward was a table screen that would be used to conduct battles. To the very left was a throne for whoever was in charge. General Cotswold stocked forward to the control table as I slowly walked up to the throne. My men lined up against the wall to my right, and Richard sat cross legged next to me on the floor.

The general accepted the call, and Cornelia's face popped out on the screen. "Ah, You highness, you see this girl-"

"Leabella!?" Cornelia exclaimed wide eyed. General turned wildly to me.

"Cornelia," I greeted. "It's been some time." I looked down at the flabbergasted man, "Cotswold, if you don't mind," I glared at him, "Get out."

Once the general scurried out, I looked up at Cornelia. She had a shocked face. Of course she would. It's been five years. "I heard you're in the Middle East," I said nonchalantly.

Cornelia blinked coming out of her stupor, "How did you know that?"

I smirked, "You think I've been in the dark for five years?"

Cornelia narrowed her eyes, "Where have you been for five years, sister?"

I smiled, "Have you heard of Belarus's Wrath, dear sister?"

Instantly Cornelia's eyes widened. "You?!" I quirked an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic-ness. She spoke when she calmed down some, "I'm sure you've heard what happened to Lady Marianne and the others."

"Yes," I said softly, "And, I'm sure you're getting plans ready to send me to Pendrandon."

"Yes," she stated.

"Well, add nineteen more people," I said.

"What?" the second princess asked incredulously.

"I have a royal guard that I'd have travel with me," I stated, "Is that a problem."

Cornelia frowned, "No."

* * *

Isabella 16, Lelouch 16 (3rd POV)

"Lucky, you got registered in the summer," Lelouch said handing a cup of tea to Isabella, "You got in just before break started."

Leabella smiled sheepishly, going along with façade she was putting up, "It wasn't my intention."

"Don't take too personal, Isa," Nunnally said from next to her, "Lelouch just likes to be a tease."

"Don't blow my cover, Nunnally," Lelouch said playfully. He looked at Isabella as she giggled. Over the few weeks that she had enrolled, she had become good friends with Nunnally. What surprised him the most was how much they acted like longtime friends- best friends even. At the moment, the three were having lunch on the club house patio enjoying the rare cool days of their summer break.

"So, anything interesting you can tell us about the military?" Lelouch asked. Isabella looked up at him. He would ask her that regularly now.

"Well," Isabella started leafing through information, choosing something that wasn't too sensitive, "Clovis approved my squad a few days ago."

"What do you mean approve?" Nunnally asked tilting her head and forwarding her brows.

"Oh," Isabella started sliding her eyes to her brother, "Lelouch didn't tell you?"

"Brother?" Nunnally turned to where he was caught off guard.

"Huh?" Lelouch said surprised.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure when you saw the file, you were at least a bit surprised," Isabella said sipping her tea.

"What file?" Nunnally asked confused and, then, her brows rose, "Lelouch! How'd you get files on a military squad?!"

"U-uh…"

"Highly classified military online files what were encrypted and not easy to get into through a regular laptop," Isabella said smirked.

Lelouch turned to her like he very much wanted to stab her for outing him, and she smiled in return.

"Brother!"

"In my defense, they shouldn't even be online," Lelouch said smoothly.

"True," Isabella agreed, "So, smart, nosy boys like you don't get into them."

Lelouch was about to retort when the military officer's phone went off. "Oh, sorry," Isabella said standing to go inside. Once the door was closed, she answered, "Yes."

"Hey," Yuuto said on the other line, "I just got in contact with the group," the girl's eyes brightened, "So, they trust me, and they said it's fine for me to join."

"Did they ask about the simulator?"

"Yeah," Yuuto sighed, "They said they want to meet you, but I'm not sure how welcoming they'd be if they knew you were Britannian."

"I'm sure I can persuade them. So, did you set a planned time?"

"Of course," Yuuto said, "Right now."

"Excellent, are you coming to get me?"

"Better," Isabella could hear the smirk in his voice, "I'm outside the school."

"Great," Isabella hung up and turned to go outside when she stopped in her tracks. There before the door was Lelouch with a smirk on his face.

"You know," He started, "for a military officer, you're not very perceptive of your surroundings."

She snorted, "I'm a knightmare pilot, not a ninja. And, I have to leave."

Lelouch smirked morphed into a smile, "I'll walk you."

"What about Nuna?"

"Sayako is watching her," Lelouch said leading the way to the entrance of the club house and out the door. After a while, he started, "So, it's surprising that Clovis would accept a group of Japanese men into his military."

"Well," Isabella said, "Both Clovis and Leabella have equal standing since they're both third Prince and Princess. Clovis really stated that he wasn't going to be pestering Leabella about changing the men in her guard since the Emperor approved of them."

"What? Emperor? Emperor _Charles?_"

"Yes."

"The man that shipped Nunnally and me to a foreign country and aban-"

"Lelouch," Isabella stopped his ranting, "Do remember that he did the same to Leabella." Isabella glared up at the sky continuing, "Though, you know what he spouts off with all of his speeches."

"The strong conquer the weak," Lelouch drawled slightly satisfied with Isabella and the way she spoke of their king.

"Yes," Isabella said as they came upon the front court yard and she saw Yuuto's car, "And, those men were the ones that Leabella led to defeat Belarus."

"Belarus's Wrath?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as Leabella climbed into the car seeing Yuuto in the driver's seat.

* * *

Whoo! Another chapter done! Couple more to go and we'll be on canon plot :D

Hoped you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay new chapter!

Also I'd like to recommend a little one-shot story called Kallen's Poem by lightshadow101

Now back to the story

I don't own Code Geass

Ch. 6

Richard

"Feliciano," Richard said angrily, "Why would you get a contract?!"

Feliciano didn't reply knowing how the boy was when he was upset.

Agitated Richard whipped around to C.C., "Tell him something!"

"It's not my place," C.C. said, "Nor is it yours."

Richard gritted looking at Feliciano with troubled eyes. The taller man smiled and knelt down to the boy's height. Feliciano patted the boy on the head affectionately. "Ricardo," blue eyes looked at Richard compassionately, "We've been living for a long time. It's time we let go."

"But," Richard started his voice cracking, "_hermano._"

* * *

Leabella; Lelouch

"V.V.," Richard addressed the immortal boy, "Where's C.C.?" This was odd. C.C. knew they always met every Monday for lunch. He frowned. Sitting upon C.C.'s designated seat in their favorite table set of the palace garden was Charles's contractor sipping tea.

"Oh, you didn't know?" V.V. let a small smile creep on his face. Richard hardened his stare at the boy. V.V. loved milking anytime that Richard didn't know something-which was rare. Rare, but still very annoying. "Marianne gave birth last week. C.C. hasn't left her side since."

Richard huffed, turning on his heels towards the Palace's nursery. On the way, he contemplated going or not. Marianne would be trouble, but he really wanted to see C.C.. He knew for a fact he couldn't detach C.C. from Marianne. Most likely because that's how the consort wanted it.

Richard tsked. Whatever! He would see C.C., and just ignore the empress. Richard walked down the last hall to the medical section from the outside. It was possible one of the most peaceful paces in the Palace since people rarely bothered to go through this way. Upon entering the building he found he way through the area. Various Doctors acknowledged him, but he passed them by. Finally, he made it to the nursery. It was very similar to the general medic area, except for all the baby equipment. And, that the entire area was designed with pastels. Each consort had her own station for her children. Marianne's was the pale lavender station.

"C.C., I've be-"

Richard was cut off by a hand clasping around her mouth. He grunted turning to see the green haired and yellow eyed woman shushing him. He turned to see the vi Britannia consort sleeping peacefully in her bed. The immortal boy grumbled as C.C. released him.

"I apologize for not being there for lunch," C.C. said softly.

Richard frowned and looked around. His eyes came upon a fairly large cradle. He raised an eyebrow that would be too large for a baby. Slowly he approached the baby holder thing. He blinked at the sight for two small babies in the cradle. One was fast asleep clutching the blanket, accidentally stealing the rest from the other. The awake one was staring curiously up at him. Both wore purple one-z's. The one difference was in the attire was a heart at the midsection each colored a pale blue and pink.

"Twins?" He questioned.

"Yes," C.C. walked over next to him, "The sleeping one is Lelouch. The wake one is Leabella."

"Lelouch and Leabella," Richard said flatly. "Original, are we?"

Leabella started to wiggle around when she heard them talking. Richard watched closely as she started punching the air. Richard quirked an eyebrow at the action. Suddenly, one of Leabella's tiny fists rammed into Lelouch face and stayed there. Leabella now smiled and stilled looking up at Richard. Lelouch scrunched his face from the offending fist. C.C. sighed as he started to squirm. Leabella seemed unfazed by the development of her brother.

Richard scrunched his nose when Lelouch started to whimper. C.C. dove in to snatch up the boy. She started bouncing him in her arms before he could start to cry. Richard watched as C.C. sat down in a chair and rocked the baby. Then, he turned back to look at Leabella.

Again, she as staring up at him.

Richard frowned, "Does he have those royal eyes too?"

"If you mean purple then yes," C.C. said. "They look identical."

"Odd," Richard mused as Leabella reached up with her hand towards him. The immortal boy blinked. He continued to stare into her big purple eyes in a muse.

"Richard?"

"Huh?" Richard snapped out of it, turning to C.C., "What is it?"

C.C. looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

C.C. shook her head looking at Marianne, "It's nothing. Just you had that look that Felix had when he met V.V."

* * *

Leabella 16 (1st POV)

"Isabella!" I turned to see Shirley standing in front of my desk with a bright smile, "It's been a while. How have you've been?"

I smiled in return, "I've been good. What about you? How was your summer?"

"Oh, you know," Shirley started, "The usual, lots of sun, being active."

"Well," Lelouch said from next to me taking his seat, "That is certainly you."

"Well, I'm sure all you did was sleep in and be lazy," Shirley chastised.

"And gamble," I retorted catching Lelouch off guard.

"What?!" Shirley said a bit too loud catching a few students attention. Not noticing this, she continued, "How many times have I been telling you to quit?"

"Well, it's not only me," Lelouch replied smirking at me. Dammit. Over the summer break, I had taken Rivalz's position as Lelouch's gambling partner. Lelouch didn't like the idea of riding, and I had bought myself a motor bike, so I offered to give him rides. It had gotten to a point where now I was playing the illegal chess games. At first I started out trying to figure out what my brother was trying to do with the money, but then, I realized- after watching him in a couple games- that he purely did it out of boredom. And, to be honest, it was quite fun.

Shirley followed his line of sight, "Isa too?!" I groaned.

"She's actually quite good," Lelouch complimented.

"Ugh," Shirley turned to me, "Lulu is just a student, and yes it's still bad. But you, Isabella? You're in the military. Can't you get in serious trouble if you're found out?"

I laid my head on my palm, "Not really. If anything with my rank, I can easily get out of it."

Shirley groaned, "What am I going to do with you? One gambling Lamperouge is trouble enough, but two?"

"Hey, it's double the fun!" Rivalz said crowding between Lelouch and me.

I smiled at their antics. It was fun being around my squad, and spending time with Lelouch and Nunnally over summer break was great, but there is something special about being with teenagers my age.

"I can be normal," I said under my breath.

"D'you say something, Isa?" Rivalz questioned.

"No, nothing," I covered smiling.

* * *

The afternoon sun shined through the hall as I walked down it stretching my arms up. I sighed as I walked into the student council room, spotting the pile of paper work stacked neatly and intimidating in front of my seat.

"Hello, Isa," Lelouch said already at his seat done with his share of work.

I held my fist on my waist and said sternly, "You have to stop skipping gym."

"Try all you want," he said dully.

"It a required school credit, Lelouch," I insisted beginning to tackle the pile.

"I'm sure I can work around it."

"Huh," I said sliding half of my stack to him, "Maybe I should drag you."

"Shirley's already tried," he said, begrudged accepting the stack.

"Shirley's not military trained to restrain people," I stated.

Lelouch was quite for a while. Then, he asked, "How is Leabella?"

I frowned sadly. Lelouch didn't see since his attention was to the papers. "She's fine."

Silent fell upon us, and we continued our work comfortably. It was quite a while before Lelouch spoke again, "How did you two meet?"

I looked up at him curiously. He stayed focused on the paper before him. I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't the question he wanted to ask, he didn't show enough interest. He was leading it something else. "We met when we were in Belarus. We were about fourteen. Leabella was pretending to be the Belarusian President's niece, and…"

* * *

_Two girls had just been introduced Both had just arrived at Marko's office. One-blonde-with a high pony tail adorned with a blue bow and wearing a matching dress. The other-brunette-with her hair loose and wavy, wearing a Paris green dress. _

"_Leabella? What kind of name is that?" _

_Marko sweat dropped as he watched the exchange between his false niece and his true niece. At the moment both girls were eyeing each other. Just what he needed. His older sister dropping off her 'lovely' daughter to watch how her uncle worked and Belarus's wrath coming in, irritably, from a ball he had forced her to go to. Now he had two young teens glaring at each other. _

"_What kind of boring name is Isabella?" Leabella shot back, "I swear my sister has a pig with that name." _

"_What!?" Isabella yelped getting flustered._

* * *

"We didn't like each other at first at all," I explained

* * *

"_Uncle!" Isabella whined, "Why does she get to stay here? You never let me help you with work." _

"_Because I'm not stupid," Leabella said coming into Marko's office with a stack of papers in her hands. Both girls eyed the other down. Isabella eyed the somewhat military uniform the brunette was sporting. Then, her eyes found the Boy at her side. _

"_R.R.!" Isabella exclaimed rushing over to the boy. _

"_Hello," Richard greeted._

* * *

"But I guess you can say we found a common friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes," I replied, "You've seen him." Lelouch, now looking up, blinked. "The little boy."

"Him?" Lelouch asked, "Leabella wasn't one for befriending people that much younger than her."

I cracked, "I guess you can say he's a special case."

Lelouch nodded, "And even though you were the president's niece you came with Leabella?"

"Yes," I replied, "Well, he died, and so did my mother, and Belarus was going to be annexed into Britannia. It seemed like the best idea."

* * *

_Leabella looked around the destroyed city before entering the fairly large house. She turned to door, and Katsu opened the door before she stepped in. Stepping in she eyed the couple of guards who were lying in a pool of dried blood. _

"_That Vampire of Britannia really doesn't hold back," The fifteen year old commented. _

"_Marko wanted us to check on his sister and her daughter, Princess," Katsu said. _

"_Yes," she replied, "We should hurry in case any soldiers come through." _

_The two walked through the large house passing the bodies of the servants. Once they came upon the recognizable door of Marko's sister's study, they paused. "I doubt they escaped," Leabella muttered as Katsu opened the door. Inside leaning against the hard wooden desk was Isabella's mother. Leabella frowned at the scene. _

"_Let's go check Isa's bedroom," She said sternly. _

"_Yes, Princess."_

_Leabella strode strongly, yet swallowed harshly. She didn't wait for Katsu to open the door for her, the moment she reached it, she tore the door open and rushed in.  
There was long blonde hair scattered around a facing down head. A pastel pink dress was stained a dark red-ish brown. An ornate brush was held loosely in a pale hand. Leabella gritted her teeth._

* * *

"So you two are close?"

I smiled, "Very."

"So, do you know why Leabella is doing what she's doing?" Lelouch asked finally picking up his head.

I sighed, "Mind being more specific?"

"Why is she becoming the sub-viceroy? Why is she going to become a military commander?"

So that's what he wants know. "Well, Charles actually sent her here as sub-viceroy. She take it as a good thing because she found you here. As for the military, it was the most logical thing to do."

"How was that the most logical thing? She'll constantly be in danger."

"Lelouch," I said cutting him off, "She can handle herself. "Just wait and watch."

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Hey, there you are!" Naoto called. Leabella and Yuuto looked up at him from the entrance of the warehouse.

Tamaki tsked from behind Naoto, "Why did you let a Britannian in? She could report us, and then we'll be screwed!"

Leabella frowned under her disguised. She didn't expect them all to like new comers, especially her. Surprisingly, with Yuuto, it made the majority trust her. She and Yuuto walked over the table where Naoto and Kaname were at. The two laid down the bags they had over their shoulders. Everyone watched as they deposited the bags on the table, unzipping them revealed quite an amount of small hand guns.

Isabella didn't reach inside seeing the cautious stares from a few, so Yuuto did. He grabbed one in his hands, "These are a new model of hand gun. They're made to be portable and concealed. They're easy to carry on your person, and they aren't made of metal, so it'll be a snitch to pass by Bitannian security. The only people who know about this kind of weapon are high ranking military officers over that of colonel. Since their look so harmless, they are passed by as useless and never used."

"And how did you get your hands one these?" Tamaki asked loudly looking at the multiple guns in the bag.

"They already explained themselves to me, Tamaki," Naoto said picking up one the guns. It felt like some toy water gun in his hand. He looked up to eye Isabella. When they had initially met, the group was in defense over Isabella's Britannian status. After that, he offered to talk to the two in private. They had told him how they were part of the military and wished to join the group in the name of Japan. Isabella was an odd one, but he was half Britannian, so he didn't judge. Once he gave the signal that the two were on their side, the group eased up just a little bit. "So how far of a range do these have?"

"Not too far," Isabella started, "Their mostly made for self defense or short range attacks. They're not very loud either."

Naoto nodded approvingly.

* * *

(1st POV)

"Well that went well," Yuuto commented as we entered the car, now in the settlement.

"Took long enough," I replied, "I thought we were going to have to fork over half of our artillery just to satisfy them. It's a good thing Naoto accepted those miniatures."

Yuuto chuckled, and I smiled. I was glad that, now, he was getting used to us going into the ghettos regularly now. "So, what's your next move with them?"

"For now we just gain the rest of the group's trust. I think Tamaki is going to be trouble for a long while," I grumbled.

"Well, give them credit, these guys aren't exactly the most welcoming. You going to have to show them solid proof, not just give them little toys," Yuuto said.

"Yes, I know," I said thoughtfully, "Perhaps we can raid some of those gangs that are run by Britannians I've heard about. From what we've seen they aren't the best trained, so it would be good to get their feet wet before doing anything big." Yuuto grunted in response. "Hey, drop me off at the government bureau. My brother wanted to talk to me about something."

"Big ball he's planning for you?" Yuuto asked amused.

I didn't reply for a while grimacing, "…Yes." Yuuto laughed in response, "Hey, it's not like I have a choice!" I snapped, and then grumbled, "It's for my birthday."

* * *

"So, it will only be Odysseus, Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphimia that come from the immediate family," Clovis said deflated.

"Well, it's not like I'm exactly the most favorable in the imperial family. Didn't I pick on a lot of out younger siblings?" I replied flatly.

"But, it's will be your welcome home party!" my brother exclaimed in disappointment.

"It's not for another four month, Clovis, and I've been here for over a month" I said.

"And, you'll be given the title of sub-viceroy."

"Sub-viceroy isn't much of a political position, brother," I said sighing.

"And," Clovis continued ignoring me, "And from talk of the grape vine, it seems the emperor will be giving you military right in Area 11," to this my ears perks, "And with that, you'll be admitted as Brigadier General."

"Excellent."

"So, the only persons above you," my shoulders started to droop, "are General Bartley and me."

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I sat in my office brooding. My brother and my previous conversation still swirled around in my head. I could see why my father would leave Clovis above me, but Bartley? He was nothing, if not a fidgeting man. Every time I would be around him he was a nervous wreck. How did he even get that high in rank?

I continued to mull over this as I secondhand started typing in my computer entering the needed codes and weaved through the military files.

"What are you doing?" Richard interrupted my musing as he walked in from the training room.

"Looking up something," I said not giving him my full attention though I could hear the crunch of him eating his cookies.

I came upon Bartley's file.

"Bartley Asprius…general…camander of Area 11 general army…commander of the honorary knights in Area 11….blah…blah…" I skimmed through the recognition and awards on his file, "…he's in charge of a science division?"

"Maybe it's a knightmare developing division," Richard said with half a cookie in his mouth.

"Maybe…" I entered the research teams file, but it was block. "Dammit…The squads ID is R00."

"And?" Richard asked.

"Nothing that's just its ID," I deadpanned. "I can't break the block, because it will most likely alert Bartley."

"So, you're going to do some snooping?" Richard asked.

"I'd rather call it recon," I said, exiting the military files.

_*beep* *beep*_

"Hm?" Richard questioned the noise.

"I have a video call," I assured him. I saw the contact information, recognizing it, "It's Cornelia."

"That should be fun," Richard said starting for the door to my bedroom, "I'm going to sleep."

"Alright," I said answering the call. "Cornelia," I greeted.

"Leabella," Cornelia said. By her background I could tell she was in her convoy. "How are you?"

"I am well," I relied lightly, "What about you?"

"I'm doing quite well, we just broke through North Africa's defenses yesterday. We head for the capital later on today."

"Oh, right," I said eyeing the clock at the corner of my monitor, "It's morning over there. Over here it's past ten."

"Should I leave you?" Cornelia suggested, "A princess needs her sleep."

"No no," I declined, "It's not every day I get to talk to one of my siblings." I cracked a smile at that. I saw Lelouch and Nunnally practically every day.

"How is Clovis doing?"

I felt my mood darken, "He's is wonderful. All I see him do is plan my birthday party."

"It seems Clovis is excited," Cornelia said amused over the video call line.

I groaned, "Don't encourage him. He said he wanted it to be on live television throughout the area."

Cornelia chuckled, "Well, he is the extravagant type. But, you know, he only does this because he missed you so much. We all did."

"Please," I sighed, "I've been in Britannia for over a month. When will the dust settle?"

"Leabella," Cornelia started, "You've been the main subject that the courts have talked about, from what Euphie's told me."

I groaned. "And what do they say?"

"I'm positive you can predict what they say," Cornelia said.

"Yes, well," I said leaning back in my seat. "It'll only be a matter of time before I don't have to even care, and just focus on the military here."

"Are you sure you want that?" Cornelia asked concerned.

"Please," I scoffed, "This place is a joke compared to what I had in Belarus."

"Does anyone know about that?" Cornelia asked darkly. I could see from her expression and the worry lines on her forehead.

"Yes," I said, "The emperor apparently."

"What?!" Cornelia said shocked, "But, you two talked in the court."

"Yes," I said feeling a dark shadow come over me, "He completely ignored the fact that I had gone against Britannia. He didn't even mention 'Belarus's Wrath'. I have an idea as to why, but it's not anywhere near confirmation."

"Why did you do it?" Cornelia asked, moving on.

"What was I supposed to do?" I replied. "You can't every well believe that Belarusian spies got a hold of me while Japanese terrorists killed my mother in the same night, do you?" Cornelia's expression grew more dark. "You can imagine the animosity a mere ten year old feels when their told that their father just used them as a bargaining chip."

Cornelia stayed silent for a while. Even through a video call, I could feel her tension. Finally after seeing her chest rise and fall with deep breaths, she spoke curtly, "If that's how you felt, then why did you ultimately let Belarus fall?"

"Did you ever hear of the President? That man was an idiot at best, and a tyrant when he didn't get his way. Any person who had no ties to him would dispose of him." By the end of the statement Cornelia looked conflicted. "What is it?"

"I…" Cornelia now had a hand rubbing her eyes, "… I should have known that…You were 'Belarus's Wrath'…of course you would have killed a person or two."

"Sister," I addressed her seriously, "I may not have bloodied my hands as much as you, but my hands aren't exactly the cleanest." Cornelia didn't reply, so I continued, "Is there anything else that you want?"

"Just a couple questions," Cornelia uttered, "Why did you come back? And, where do your loyalties lay?"

I mused on my answer, "I came back, because it was most logical thing to do. As to where my loyalties lie, they are still very much to Britannia."

"You're not lying are you?"

"Of course not," I said, "My loyalty is to Britannia, but I don't condone how it is now."

"So what do you plan on doing?" I smirked at that. I heard caution in her question. My first goal was almost achieved. When it came to Britania's power players, Schneizel and Cornelia were at the top for claiming the throne.

I sensed the smile in my words, "What else would someone in the Imperial family do when they strive for change?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, little sister," Cornelia warned.

"Likewise, big sister."

* * *

"What's with that smirk?" Yuuto brought me out of my musing as I walked into the training room.

"Just talked to my sister," I said sitting down in a rolling chair.

"So, how was school?" Masanori asked handing me a slice of pizza from the four boxes they had ordered.

"Alright," I replied, accepting the food, "Everyone is lively as ever."

"Nothing bad happened right?" Yuuto asked.

"Yuuto, it's a public school. What sort of bad things can happen there?" I replied exasperatedly.

"A lot," Yuuto shot back. "I get that you want to be around your brother and sister, but it's dangerous to go, especially if someone find out who you are."

I sighed taking in his advice. I knew his concern. I had that concern. I thought about it the moment I stepped on campus.

"That actually reminds," I mused. I got up from my seat and started from my office, "Yuuto, call Eiji and Suzaku to my office."

* * *

"You called for us, Leabella?" Eiji asked. I smiled internally. He had become more confident over the time he had been here. He no longer addressed me timidly. Good.

"Yes," I said motioning them to sit on the couch that faced my desk. "Have you two heard of Ashford Academy?"

"It's a Britannian school, isn't it?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"Yes," I replied. "One of my subordinates goes there as a student. I was wondering if you two would like to go." The two boys blinked at the offer. "However, since I'm not yet in office, you would have to wait until I have the leverage to have you two accepted. For now, all I want to know if you would like to take the offer."

"Um, will there be a reason for you wanting us to go there?" Eiji asked.

"Well there is the fact that you both should be in school, especially you, Suzaku. The only other reason is to act as my subordinate's bodyguard. Simply keep her safe if the time comes."

"This person you're talking about is a girl?" Eiji asked.

"Yes," I said. "She is officially my adviser, but really she's just someone that goes into the settlement to do things a princess wouldn't normally be able to do." Suzaku frowned almost sadly to that.

"So we would just have to wait till you become sub-viceroy?" Eijji asked not noticing Suzaku's troubled expression.

"Yes, Eiji, you would be a senior, so you'd only be able to stay till you graduated."

"That's fine," Eiji said.

"And, Suzaku," said boy looked up, "You would be a junior. So, how about it?"

"Yeah, it seems like fun," Eiji replied.

I nodded. "You can go no, Eiji." The boy nodded and walked out leaving Suzaku alone.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"It's just. You won't be able to leave here after you become sub-veroy. You'll have to handle being sub-viceroy and be in the military," Suzaku said troubled.

I smiled sadly. I had decided not to tell the boys about my alias, and now I had to deal with it. "Well," I said lightly, "I still have four months to enjoy myself."

Suzaku smiled, "Well that's good, I guess."

"So, will you accept going to school?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Suzaku said getting up, "Yes, it'd be nice going to school again."

I smiled at that.

I watched as Suzaku walked out. As if by fate, my monitor lit up with an incoming video call coming from Europe. "Well, I'm just so popular, aren't I?" I muttered answering it.

"Hello, Princess!" I jumped a little.

Plastered to the screen was a light lavender haired man with silver eyes.

"Lloyd, try not to scare my sister," A cool lax voice came from the background.

"Schneizal," I greeted looking at the men still in the screen shot, "Lloyd?"

"Ah, yes. I am Lloyd Asplund. Prince Schneizal just told me that my little team was going to be under you in just a few short months."

"It's four," I corrected. "It's nice to meet you Lord Asplund. I am Leabella."

"Yes, yes," the man said stepping back from the screen revealing Schneizal sitting in the back observantly and a dark blue haired woman standing next to the earl. "I remember you, from the time I worked for your mother. She brought you and your brother one time to the lab." Asplund frowned, "You spilled coffee on my research."

"I'm sorry?" I said. I didn't even remember that.

"Oh, no need to apologize," Lloyd brightened. "That research was a dead end anyway."

I frowned, "So what is this call for?"

"Ah," Lloyd brought out a large paper that was laying on the desk before me, "I received your design for the custom knightmare. I think it's an excellent idea. I'll begin working on it the minute I land in Area11. All I'll need is you're signature."

"Great," I said. "Feel free to add anything you'd like while you're working on final designs."

"Much obliged, Princess," Lloyd said.

"So, is that it?" I asked.

"Yes," Lloyd said walking away.

I raised an eyebrow, and Schneizal walked up to the screen. "I figure it's night over there?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"Alright, goodnight, Leabella," he said.

"Goodbye, Schneizal," I replied hanging up.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated! I'm looking forward for the next few chapters that lead up to the conon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! New chapter!**

**Sorry if it's short, but I'm trying to update more often, so that's good. **

**I don't own Code Geass**

**enjoy~**

Ch. 7

"How can you! Eleven rats! Ugh!" Denis Mann exclaimed just before receiving a heel kick to the face.

Naoto's group looked in awe as Isabella straightened herself.

"You!" Denis spat, "You? You're Britannian! You traitor!"

"That's not very well going to change you position," Isabella said. Isabella looked down at him, tied in rope and bleeding from one leg. Surrounding the two was Naoto's group and the dozens of Japanese laborers who were under Denis. Denis's cronies could be seen knocked out in the background.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Denis shouted angrily.

"On the contrary," Isabella said waving around a black leather folder, "Denis Mann. Where exactly did you get all this artillery? You certainly don't have a permit for them because you're wanted for dozens of accounts of fraud." Isabella leafed through the folder, "Now, Denis, your slip up is not destroying evidence of dealing with the Chinese federation for the smuggling of weapons."

Denis tsked.

Naoto nodded and spoke, "We should leave before the police get here." At his words, the resistance group started to file out. Along with them a few of the laborers followed them, while others scattered out.

* * *

"This sucks!" Tamaki exclaimed, "We should have taken those other guns, they were so big!"

"They were too big Tamaki," someone commented.

Isabella cracked a smile. At Yuuto's nod, she turned to Naoto, "We're heading out."

"Alright, thanks again," Naoto replied, "We got new recruits and good quality weapons."

"No problem," she waved bye to the others in the group and they waved back. They had warmed up to her after a while. They had done a few other operations like the one tonight. The group had grown some, and they were creating a name for themselves in the ghetto.

* * *

"What do you plan to do when you get into office," Yuuto asked as he drove through the settlement.

Leabella, now out of her disguise, frowned, "I was thinking of adding them into my squad, but they are too against Britannia to do that. I'll just have to play it by ear. Hopefully something changes with their point of view when I make them an offer."

"When are you going to do that?"

"When I choose a knight."

* * *

"Wow, Isabella," Rivalz exclaimed as he, said girl, and Lelouch walked out of the building, "Lelouch wasn't kidding when he said you were good."

"Told you," Lelouch commented. As he stepped into the side car of Rivalz's motor-bike. He looked to Isabella as she got on her own separate from the boys, "Are you going back to school?"

Isabella grimaced. However, before she could reply, wide screens that were mounted on high buildings, resounded out.

A woman in a dress suit started on the screens, "Sorry for the interruptions, we have a word from a Viceroy, Prince Clovis la Britannia."

Lelouch and Isabella frowned. Isabella wondering what her brother was doing, Lelouch displeased for another reason.

The Britannia flag was shown before Clovis was shown on the screen. He addressed everyone, "Good morning, Britannian citizens, and the many Elevens who are honorary Britannians." Isabella's frown deepened, "I speak to you today to announce something to everyone of Area 11. In one month, I will have a new sub-viceroy will come into office." Isabella groaned. "Now, as per request, I cannot reveal who the new sub-viceroy. They are quite shy."

Isabella growled at that. She clenched her fists thinking, '_I'm going to kill him!' _

"I may say, that they are part of the imperial family," Isabella's eyes widened. She didn't even notice Rivalz looking at her in shock. "And, I will be holding a ball in their honor and their birthday! The ball will be televised live throughout the area," Clovis said joyously. "Now, so long, Area 11!" The screens went blank.

Isabella was too busy seething at the screens, she jumped when Rivalz started yelling, "You're the adviser to royalty!?"

She jumped at him covering his mouth, "Shh!" Lelouch sat in the side car with apathy. The blonde girl and blue haired boy looked around. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone around. Isabella released the boy before saying, "Yes I am."

"That's so cool!" Rivalz exclaimed yet not as loud as before.

"You do know," Lelouch started breaking his stoic stance, "This is bound to be all over school in the next half hour." Isabella groaned. "So are you going to school?"

Isabella grumbled, "No. I have a session to plan for said ball."

"Good luck," Rivalz said mounting his bike again.

"Thanks," Isabella said. They both started up their bikes and took off in different directions.

* * *

Isabella was seething all the way to the government bureau. While on her way, the thought of the hundreds of teenagers who knew that her alias was going to be the adviser to royalty soured her mood completely.

She drove up to the drive way to the underground entrance. Upon getting to the gate the guard stopped her. Under his breath, she heard him mutter, "A student?" then say, "Identification."

Isabella reached into her jacket pocket bring out a standard military id card. She watched as the guard scrutinized the card.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. As he let her through, she heard him again, "Damn kid's got rank and I'm here?"

She drove down the sloped drive way passing various military cars until she got to a blank plot. Once parking, she removed her wig, contacts, and school jacket and tie. Leabella shook her hair out of the bun she had it in and moved to walk toward the door that led to the building.

* * *

Leabella glared the entire way up the elevator to Clovis's floor. She didn't even look at her brother's secretary as she exclaimed, "Oh, your highness!? The Prince isn't expec-"

Leabella didn't hear the end since she walked right into Clovis's office. The third prince was taken off guard and jumped at the intrusion. He yelped from his position in front of his grand mirror, "Leabella?"

An unknowing guard who was keeping watch from inside the prince's office ran at Leabella. Before he could even lay a hand on the princess, she already had his arm behind his back painfully and had him pinned against the wall.

Leabella turned to her brother looking at her a bit in apprehension, "You need to get better guards, if this is the best they could do, brother." She released the guard, "You, get out."

The guard followed the girls orders, closing the doors.

Leabella turned to Clovis still seething when he exclaimed, "Leabella, what are you wearing?! That isn't even something someone of nobility would wear as casual clothes."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leabella snapped, "but I was in a hurry to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What possessed you to air my coming into office on television?" Leabella voiced agitated.

"Wasn't it a wonderful idea?" Clovis asked fixing his hair in the near by mirror. "I was holding a party with the nobles," Leabella groaned sitting on the couch, "I was inviting all of them to the ball when they said I should tell the Area about it's new coming sub-viceroy."

There was a knock on Clovis's door.

Leabella bit back a retort, and Clovis let in a thin woman with sharp eyes. Along with her was four other people holding varies bundles of cloth.

"Alright," Clovis said addressing Leabella, "Bella, can you stand? We're going to plan out you're dress."

Leabella groaned more.

* * *

"Hey, Leabella?" said girl turned around seeing Suzaku standing not that far away. Leabella stood a bit away from her bike. She had just arrived a little while ago.

"Oh, Suzaku, you ready?" Leabella asked.

Suzaku grinned, "Yes."

* * *

"Huh?" Leabella woke from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was the wind making her hair whip around. The second was the muscular back she was leaning on. Leabella looking around at the passing trees as she adjusted her arms around Suzaku's midsection.

"You alright?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied making sure her arms were secured around his waist. She watched as he drove over a bend on the road on her bike. She looked up to see the back of his head and his hair ruffling in the wind.

"Alright, we're almost there, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she replied looking back to watch the trees. She relaxed again against Suzaku back, "It's nice to know that not all of Japan looked as bad as the settlement."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

Leabella looked into his direction but didn't move, "I hate how the settlement looks. It's so industrial. They covered up Mount Fuji. I wish I could have seen how Japan looked like before the war."

"You must really love Japan," Suzaku commented. It was odd on his tongue saying that. He hadn't called his native land by its name in so long.

"Of course," Leabella said slipping into slumber again, "That's why I want to see the day that it can get its independence."

Suzaku's eye widened a bit. He thought that he'd be used to hearing the princess talk like that. He smiled a bit. She thought so highly of the Japanese. He almost saw Lelouch's kind demeanor in her when she would talk to her men. Every time that he would call himself an eleven, he would be given a stern talking to about how he's a person not a number. His smile faltered a bit. But, at the same time it seemed chastising Britannia was second nature to Leabella. When asked, she would say she was still in allegiance with Britannia, but then how did it explain her snide comments to the nobility and government?

They came upon their destination, and he shook his head to clear his mind. He parked the bike and addressed over his shoulder, "Leabella?"

"Hm?" Leabella mumbled. Suzaku blushed a bit when he felt the girl's lean slender arms tighten around his torso practically pressing them together. He was hyper-aware of her, and he tried to ignore the obvious feeling of her chest against his back as he felt her take a breath in and out. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he heard the faint mumbling of the sleeping girl. After a few moments of staggered breathing by Suzaku's part, he felt Leabella loosen her hold.

"Leabella?"

"_What?_" She asked in Japanese as she rubbed her eyes from sleep. Before he could answer, she looked up, "Oh, we're here. Great." Suzaku watched as she jumped off the bike a walked over the big red structure. She turned to Suzaku—thankfully his blush was gone, "C'mon, Suzaku. I don't know my way around here."

"Right."

* * *

"So," Leabella frowned sadly as she looked around the tattered shed. There was rotten hay in one corner and rusted tools hanging near a wall. "This is where Lelouch and Nunnally were kept?"

"Yes," Suzaku said solemnly, "Looking at it now, it really was a cruel way to treat kids."

He watched as Leabella walked a little ways inside the shed. "Were you and Lelouch friends?"

Suzaku smiled sadly remembering, "We didn't like each other at first. I guess you can say, I didn't have the best view on Britannia back then."

The corner of Leabella's mouth twitched up.

"After a while, we started getting along because of Nunnally," Suzaku said remembering the frail little girl those years ago.

"How…" Suzaku whipped around to Leabella when he heard her voice crack. Her back was to him, but he could see her shoulders trembling a bit. "How was Nunnally back then?"

"Um," Suzaku slowly approached her and his voice softened, "Well she was…she was…"

"Blind I know that," Leabella said swallowing the lump in her throat. Her poor little sister and brother. They had to live in this god forsaken place while she was sheltered and fed like nobility in Belarus.

"Yeah, she was in a wheel chair too. Though most of time Lelouch or I would carry her around," Suzaku said, "The shrine isn't really wheel chair friendly."

"Guess not," Leabella said. She took a deep breath before turning around, "How about you show me that field you were talking about, the one where you all used to play in."

* * *

"It hasn't really changed," Suzaku said as he settled against a tree trunk and over looked to vast field.

"It nice here," Leabella commented sitting next to him.

"Look," Suzaku pointed to a little ridge in the field. The ground suddenly rose and led to a more forest like area. "Lelouch and I used to explore over there. There's a hill not too far away." Suzaku chuckled, "He could never get up it on his own."

"That sound like him," Leabella laughed. "He never liked anything that concluded in sweating."

"'It's degrading!'" Suzaku said in a childish Lelouch impression.

Leabela laughed again more freely, "Yes! 'I'll dirty my clothes!'"

Suzaku laughed at that remember Lelouch saying the exact thing. Leabella sighed clutching her stomach.

"So, how was it when the war started?" Leabella asked.

Suzaku sighed, "Not that long after Lelouch and Nunnally arrived. It was really bad."

"I can bet," Leabella said remember the photo's she had requested of Japan at the time.

"Though, since it didn't last long, I guess you can say it was a good thing," Suzaku said.

"Japan surrendered because your father died. Is that right?" Leabella asked.

"Uh, yes," Suzaku said strained.

"Sorry," Leabella said, "It's not my place to talk about."

"No, it's okay," Suzaku reassured.

* * *

'_She really does sleep a lot,' _Suzaku thought on their way back to the settlement. They were about an hour into the ride and Leabella was already asleep against his back again. He figured the stress of the up and coming events are taking their toll. In one month. A lot of things were going to happen. Leabella would be the new sub-visceroy. The squad would start actual military duties. He and Eiji would go to school. That would be a first for him. Even before the war, he always had a tutor. It will be the first time he'd be around a surplus of people his age. Eiji would be in a different grade, so he'd be all alone. Well, not completely alone. He had yet to hear of the infamous person that he had to protect.

Well, whoever they were, he would fulfill his duty.

* * *

One month later

"Hey, Lelouch," Rivalz started looking up from his paper work, "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Lelouch looked up from his work pushing aside, "Yes."

"Is Milly going to force you to do something?" Isabella asked pushing her work away too in favor of another stack.

"Most likely," Lelouch said. He looked down at the paper in the girl's possession, "What are those?"

"Oh," Isabella said covering parts of the pages with her hands, "Just enrollment forms."

"Oh?" Rivalz said raising an eyebrow, "For who?"

"Just a couple of people in the military," Isabella said lightly.

Before either boy could question her further, Shirley came rushing in, "Isabella! You're the adviser to a princess!?"

Isabella slumped her shoulders. How? How did they find out? She had made sure not let anything slip.

"A princess, huh?" Rivalz commented.

"Yeah," Shirley replied brightly. She got a hold of Rivalz's laptop, typing in things, "Look! Some news report got an interview with prince Clovis and he said everything."

Isabella gritted her teeth. Of course.

"Leabella vi Britannia…" Rivalz said reading over the article. "Hey, Lelouch, you two share the same birthday."

"What?" Shirley said reading over the page again.

Lelouch stiffened. "It's just a coincidence," Isabella saved him, "It's pretty cool though."

"Yeah it is!" Rivalz said. "Hey, is there a picture of the princess?"

"No," Shirley said in disappointment, and Lelouch and Isabella sighed in relief.

* * *

"So, tomorrow," Lelouch commented as he walked Isabella to her motor bike.

"Yup," she said getting on it, "I won't be here, so behave."

"Man, you're actually starting to sound like a sister," Lelouch said wavering as she drove off. He watched after her until she was out of sight. After that, he started for the club house.

How odd it was. He accepted their false sibling-ship so easily. Perhaps it was because of Isabella connection to Leabella. Everything was moving so fast. First Isabella as a new student, and he discovered that his long lost sister was alive. Now, said sister was going to sub-viceroy.

Lelouch sighed. He wondered what else could happen.

* * *

**Whooo chapter 7 is done!**

**I'm hoping to get into canon material soon o.o lets all hope. **

**Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
